True Eyes
by Me Heart Gaara
Summary: What if InuYasha had a sister? Corai shows up and brings the two brothers together. Read this story and find out what happens! Please Review.
1. The Awakening

**Chapter One**

**The Awakening**

"Ahh..." Myoga the flea drank his tea with content.

"Well I'd better continue my journey then, after all it is time since milord InuYasha has been sent into a long slumber." Myoga grabbed his things and started hopping off again.

Myoga came through the thick forest to a large cave in the roots of a large tree. He went inside.

"I thought you'd never get here, Myoga." A familiar voice said.

"Well, it takes a while for a small flea like me to get around, Totosai."

"Look at her, isn't she just the spittin' image of her mother?"

"I'll have to agree for now."

"Well, I'd better break the seal for it is time." Totosai said as he lifted his long hammer and smacked it down on a large clear crystal. A crack appeared and it continued to travel until the whole thing was about ready to shatter. As all the pieces fell to the ground, a girl that looked no more than 16 years old fell along with them. Her short hair was as black as the midnight. Her figure was perfect, almost heavenly. Her lips were soft and lush. She was wearing what seemed to be a demon's attire. A long cream skirt with jagged ends, puffy pants underneath, & decorative armor adorned her abdomen. She had on a white jacket that came to just below her chest decorated with red designs. A large sword almost as big as her fell out right next to her. When she opened her eyes they were a beautiful chocolate brown and very lovely. As she lifted herself up Myoga and Totosai bowed their heads in respect.

"Lady Corai" They said in unison.

She looked around her with wide eyes until they fell on a foggy figure approaching the three people.

"My daughter" the figure said. "I'm terribly sorry that I could not meet you while I was still among the living. But right now there are many important things to attend to."

Myoga and Totosai stared at the figure wide eyed and shocked, "My Lord!!!!"

"Thank you, for releasing her, old friends. Corai, you are a very special person. You have been blessed with the ability, that no one thought would ever exist, the ability to see the truth in all things. You have **true eyes.** I shall now awaken your demon self."

The figure stretched out his hand and suddenly Corai started to change. Her hair turned a silvery white. Her eyes glowed amber in the night and were adorned with a pink stripe on each cheek. Her teeth grew stronger and fangs appeared. Her nails grew into claws and her body grew more muscular and strong. Her ears grew long and pointed. Totosai looked at Myoga and said, "If I didn't know better I say she looks almost like her eldest brother."

Myoga glanced at her just as a violet blue star appeared on her forehead, almost covered by her bangs. "You're right, Totosai, almost exactly like Sesshomaru."

Lord Tetsuo, the foggy figure, looked at his former servants. "She is not allowed to meet either of her brothers until it is time. She must learn first how to use her powers and her blade. Corai, listen to me. You must look for the demon of the moving mountain (sorry I don't know his name). He has a stone that can hide demonic auras. It is called the Fuyoheki (spelling? episode 166?) You must ask him to copy it and give the copy to you because your demonic aura is very strong even though you are only a half demon. Oh, Izayoi would've been proud to see you a grown and beautiful girl. Here is a scroll that should help you understand the power of your eyes better." He held up his hand once more and a scroll, just big enough to hold without it getting in your way, rose out of the ground.

Corai grabbed it and stuck it into her belt. She looked into her, now fading, father's eyes and said, "Thank you, Father." Her voice was as clear and heavenly as a song the lark sings early in the morning. It was possible to mistake her for a goddess. Totosai gave her a hooded cloak and watched her magnificent sword turn into a single red feather as she touched it.

Even though she was standing, Totosai and Myoga were surprised to see that she was not that tall. In their minds, they compared her height to that of InuYasha's and found that she was up to his shoulder, or maybe a tad shorter.

Corai looked at them with her eyes, which according to Myoga and Totosai, looked like InuYasha's. "Thank you, but I wish to go on my own and look for this moving mountain."

The two shuddered and blushed when she talked to them. She put her hood up so that only her mouth and nose were visible. It was hard to tell what gender she belonged to, but as she walked away, Myoga asked Totosai, "Do think she might accidentally meet up with her brothers?"

"Who knows?"


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 **

**The Meeting**

(53 years later: after InuYasha wakes up, after all the movies, Rin is now 11, Kagome is a junior in high school, and Naraku still lives.)

Corai stopped in her tracks. She smelled Demons coming towards her. She took out the red feather and in a burst of red fames turned into a glowing red sword. Once the flames dispelled it looked like a plain black sword. (Her sword was made out of phoenix feathers, phoenix feathers look like medal when not burning.)

Four huge demons came out of the brush and rushed at her. Corai used expert swordsmanship and killed them all. As she put her sword away, a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Crap, I should have known he would smell all of this."

She walked away quickly.

*

"InuYasha, wait up" Kagome yelled after her companion.

"Hurry up, there is a large amount of blood up ahead, it just doesn't feel right."

InuYasha ran faster and soon arrived at a pile of four dead demons. As he inspected them he realized they were killed by a sword.

"Wow, this is very interesting" Miroku said as he examined them, "What do you make out of this, InuYasha?"

"It just doesn't make sense. They are all dead, yet there is no scent of the demon or human that killed them."

"Maybe they killed each other, "Shippo said.

"No, that couldn't be because they are all killed by a sword, yet none of them are carrying one. Like I said, it just doesn't make sense."

"InuYasha, you worry too much."

"You're probably right, Kagome."

*

"Huff, huff"

"Corai, you don't look so good," a cloudy figure of an old man said as he floated behind her.

"I'm fine." Corai snapped at him.

Just then she fell to the ground, unconscious. Lucky for her, a young wolf demon was watching her closely. When she fell he ran to her.

"I wonder if she's okay," he said as he took off her hood. As he gazed on her beauty he was awed at the sight. He was a dark brown haired male with green eyes. On his head were two wolf ears. You might think he was a half demon like InuYasha, but he was a full demon. His wolf clan just had those kinds of ears. The old man looked at him.

"I think it's best if you take her to an old friend of ours. But be careful not to touch the sword on her back."

"Um..... Who are you?"

"I'm Saia, the sheath that holds this sword. Now you need to take her to Totosai, the forger of swords."

"Right."

*

"Well now I guess it's time is it?" Totosai looked at Saia with his large eyes.

"Yes, I believe it is"

"Now young man, I need you to go find a demon lord that goes by the name of Sesshomaru. He looks almost exactly like her. Myoga, I know you're there, you are going to accompany him."

"Me, but Sesshomaru might kill us both."

"Myoga, it's for Lady Corai."

"Corai? That's her name? It's gorgeous."

"Well, you have three days to find him. I suggest you start now."

"Yes"

*

"Jaken"

"Yes, milord"

"Do you sense that aura coming near?"

"Why, now that you mention it, yes."

The wolf demon came out of the brush and looked at Sesshomaru with his bright green eyes, "You, are you Sesshomaru?"

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that you inferior dog!?"

"I guess that means you are. I need you to come with me."

"Why do you need me, young wolf?"

"Because you are needed." Myoga said as he hid behind one of the wolf demon's ears.

"Myoga, I'm surprised you're not running away from me."

"Well, I .....good bye." He stuttered as he hopped away.

"I'm curious to find out why you need me, so I will accompany you. But keep in mind that you will die if you try anything."

"Sure, follow me."

"Jaken, stay with Rin."

"But, milord...."

"Jaken"

"Yes"

*

"This is Totosai's place."

"Yes, now let's go."

"Ah Sesshomaru nice to see you again."

"Why have you called me here, old man?"

"First, young wolf, you must leave"

"Ah.....okay." He walked out of the cave and ran off.

Sesshomaru looks at Totosai and realized that he was not the only one there. On the ground was a young girl. But what shocked Sesshomaru even more, is that he felt like he was looking at his own reflection.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sesshomaru asked without any emotion.

"No, this is Lady Corai, your sister."

"You expect me to believe that trash. I only have a brother, Father never mentioned her."

"Well, you see.....there is a reason why he never, uh…mentioned her......but I'm not allowed to tell you right at this moment. But think about it, she did give you many clues to who she was when you met her."

"I've never met her."

"Maybe this will help." Totosai pulled her hood up and Sesshomaru was shocked.

"The hooded girl." he said under his breath.

*_flashback_*

_"InuYasha, you cannot defeat me with your sad sword skills."_

_"Oh yeah, well get a load of my wind scar. WIND SCAR!"_

_Their blades clashed after Sesshomaru easily evaded the wind scar. Then out of nowhere a hooded figure clashed its huge blade against theirs._

_"You know," the figure said in a heavenly feminine voice, __"Siblings__ shouldn't fight." With that she pushed her blade down, stood it up vertical in the ground and using it as leverage, kicked both Sesshomaru and InuYasha in the chests and sent them flying over the sides of the cliff._

*_end flashback_*

_"She said 'siblings', when she could've said brothers." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Well, maybe she could be my sister." Right after he said that, Corai opened her eyes and sat up. Sesshomaru was surprised to see that the only thing that didn't look like him were her eyes which resembled his filthy half demon brother.

"Well, it's about time we met." Corai said as she smiled. "You probably heard from Totosai that I'm your sister, well half sister, but that doesn't mean that you're not my real broth..."

"Wait did you say half sister?"

"Yeah, Izayoi was my mother." Corai smiled again which made Sesshomaru shiver for it made him feel warm inside.

_"Great another half breed"_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Corai stood up, "Well let's get going."

"Let's?"

"Yeah, now that we've met I'm going to be hanging out with you for a while." She glared at Sesshomaru with piercing cold eyes, "You don't mind, do you?"

Sesshomaru was shocked that she scared him, just a little bit though. "No, I don't mind."

"Good." She smiled again and walked out. Sesshomaru noticed a familiar object on her back, but decided that it was not possible. He walked out after her, telling himself that he did not like her, when he knew deep down, that the first time she smiled at him, he wanted to protect her smile.


	3. Sounga's Appearance

**Chapter 3**

**Sounga's Appearance **

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru! You're back, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's voice filled the area.

"Lord Sesshomaru is back?" Rin's tiny feet started to run to where Sesshomaru was coming out of the woods. She stopped in her tracks for something caught her eye.

"How can there be two Lord Sesshomarus!?!?" Jaken cried with large confused eyes. "I must be seeing things.....Oh, I'm not...."

A small foot stepped on the imps head smashing it into the ground, "Quit your whining you overgrown toad," a female voice said. "Oh, hello what's your name?" the second Sesshomaru said as she kneeled down to Rin's eye-level.

Wide-eyed, Rin said, "I'm.....I....m, Rin. You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. You also look a lot like Lord Sesshomaru. Are you related somehow?"

"Why thank you for the compliment, and yes, I'm Sesshomaru's sister, Corai."

"Wow."

"Stupid, Rin. Don't believe everything you hear. Obviously this puny short girl can't be the sister of the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken felt the piercing of cold eyes in his back. At first he thought it was Sesshomaru, but as he turned his head around he was met with the fiery anger in the eyes of Corai.

Her ear twitched, "What did you say you little toad? I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU FOR THAT STATEMENT!" At that she started chasing Jaken around the meadow that Rin and Jaken occupied while they waited for Sesshomaru's return. "GET BACK HERE YOU #%$^*!^# TOAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Corai has a very short temper doesn't she?"

_"Just like InuYasha."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

*

"Milord, must she come with us?" A half demented Jaken said as he was tending to the many wounds on his skin.

Sesshomaru looked over to where Corai was talking to Rin. They were both smiling and laughing. "Yes, she must come with us." Sesshomaru continued to gaze at the two girls. _ "There smiles are worth protecting,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

Just then Corai turned her head and smiled at Sesshomaru. Rin did the same. The warm feeling returned. _"Yes, definitely worth protecting."_

Sesshomaru breathed in the cool night air. His eyes widened and he sniffed again. He could smell Aun (spelling?) in the middle of the field. Jaken smelled the usual, and Rin smelled so clean and fresh. But for some reason, no scent of Corai was apparent. Sesshomaru sniffed again. There was definitely no scent of Corai. "Corai?"

"Hmmm"

"You have no scent, and I can't sense your demonic aura. Why?"

"Oh, it's because of this" Corai pointed to a blue orb hanging around her neck. "It hides my aura and my scent so that I can hide. There are demons and some humans who would love to get their hands on me."

"Why is that?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." She smiled and went to a nearby tree. She leaned up against it and closed her eyes.

*

"Gosh, why do we have to walk around blindly? What the hell are we looking for anyway?"

"You disrespectful girl, How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru like that? Well, if you must know, we are looking for a terrible demon named Naraku; he used my master very disgracefully."

"Naraku?....hahahahahahaha......You are looking for Naraku? You should know by now that he can't be found unless he wants to be."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Corai with an emotionless face, "You have met Naraku?"

"Well, yeah, you can kind of say that we have met a couple of times."

"You were that close to killing Naraku and you just let him get away!?!?" Jaken blew up.

"Well it's not like I'm never going to talk to him again. He sort of trusts me. (High voice)But just a little, you disgrace for an imp."

"Lord Sesshomaru, _sniffle sniffle_, Are you gonna let her push me around like that?"

Corai kicked him to the ground and twisted her foot around to further shove it into the earth." Shut up you little toad." Just then, Corai stopped and lifting her foot off of Jaken's head started sniffing the air. Her ears twitched. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and he was doing the same.

"What is it, milord?"

"Demons."

"And a whole lot of them. Well I know you and I can take them easily, right Sesshomaru?"

At that moment thousands of large demons burst from the forest. KRACK. Corai's and Sesshomaru's knuckles cracked as they prepared to fight the horde of lower demons. Sesshomaru cut down the demons with ease, and to Jaken's surprise, so did Corai. As the fight continued, Sesshomaru and Corai pulled out their swords.

"PHEONIX SCREAM!" Corai yelled as a stream of fire swirled around her giant sword. As the fire swirled around her sword turned bright red and the outline of many feathers could be seen. It was obvious that the sword was made from a bunch of phoenix feathers. She swung it down and the fire came out like a cyclone. It incinerated everything and everyone in its path.

Blue light hit many demons head on. Sesshomaru was using his dragon strike to eliminate the lower demons.

After a long time of fighting, it seemed that the number of demons hadn't decreased at all.

"There's just too many of them." Corai said as sweat poured off of her face. "_I'm gonna have to end this fast_," she thought as she put her large sword away. Sesshomaru's eyes looked over at her as she started to reach for the smaller sword on her back. It was then that Sesshomaru realized just what the sword was. As soon as Corai's hand touched the hilt the red violet jewel at the top held by what looked like bone glowed.

"Heh, it looks like you need my power, Lady Corai." The sword said as she lifted it out of its sheathe.

"Shut up, just try not to make them living dead, and keep the power to a minimum."

"As you wish."

"DRAGON TWISTER!" A ghostly black dragon with red eyes floated around the sword and Corai as a cyclone of power swirled around destroying every demon. As the dust lifted, Corai placed the sword back into its sheathe and started walking towards Sesshomaru and the others. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to hold longing for the sword. He merely just stared at it.

"H....Ho......How can you wield the Sounga." Jaken stammered as Corai approached. "I mean, you're only a half demon."

Corai just stared at him with a look that said, "Shut Up." Jaken's mouth closed as he looked at his master. Sesshomaru still had the look of obsession in his eyes as he stared even more intently at the sword on Corai's back. Sesshomaru charged at Corai hoping to grab a hold of Sounga's hilt. Corai turned sharply around grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist. He could feel the bone in his wrist at the brink of being shattered. Corai just stared at him looking deeply into his eyes with utter coldness at him. "You do not have the power to wield Sounga, my dear brother. You will be possessed and you will not be able to control yourself. I suggest that you leave my sword alone. Besides, you already have one of Father's swords, you don't need another." Her eyebrows creased together in a frown, she threw Sesshomaru's wrist away from her and started to walk away.

_"She doesn't know anything._" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he held onto his wrist in his hand. _"I have the power to wield that sword."_

Sesshomaru ran at Corai a second time, but he flipped over her grabbing the hilt while above her. He held Sounga in his hand, nothing happened. He believed that he suppressed Sounga's power, but at that moment, "Ah, Sesshomaru, You have a nice body." Sounga started to wrap the cords of his aura around Sesshomaru's arm causing Sesshomaru to wince in pain. Corai stood watching him with cold eyes.

"Sounga, let him go."

"Why should I?" Corai looked at Sounga with eyes filled with anger. "Ahhhhhh" Sounga screamed out as if he were in pain. "Alright." He made Sesshomaru stick his tip into the ground then he let go. Corai picked him up and placed him back into the sheathe which now said, "Serves you right, Sounga."

Sesshomaru looked at his now red and burning hand. It hurt so much, not just physically but mentally too, because he could not wield the Sounga.

"Sesshomaru, I used to respect you as an intelligent demon lord, but it turns out you're more stupid than that." She pointed at Jaken who was fuming because she was disrespecting his lord, but he dared not say anything lest he be slammed into the ground. Corai looked at Sesshomaru; she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I think it's about time to find out how you really feel." Corai snapped her eyes opened and looked straight into Sesshomaru's. Her pupils almost filled up her entire iris and she continued to stare at him. Sesshomaru couldn't move and he saw his life, his memories flying through his mind like a tornado. "Rin, when I tell you to, I need you to push Sesshomaru down. Now!" Rin looked a little hesitant, but she did as she was told. Their eyes unlocked and Corai's eyes were now back to normal.

"What did you do to me?!" Sesshomaru yelled which surprised Jaken greatly. He couldn't remember anything that just happened but he knew something was up. Corai simply walked over to him and lifted up his burned hand. A white light appeared in her other hand and she touched his hand with it. Sesshomaru felt his eyes closing and becoming heavy. Soon he was fast asleep.

"What did you do to Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken screamed as he was keeping his distance from Corai.

"I healed him, see?" Corai lifted up the hand that was red which was now perfectly fine. "Unfortunately, my healing magic isn't that great. It puts people to sleep after I'm done. He'll be out until tomorrow." Corai lifted him up gently and placed him on the back of Aun. "Let's get out of here." Corai said as she sniffed the air.


	4. The wrath of the Ice Demon

**Chapter 4**

**The wrath of the Ice Demon**

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke up, Corai motioned to him to be quiet and to follow her. He picked himself up and walked after her. When they arrived a good distance away from where the sleeping Jaken and Rin were, Corai turned around quickly and punched Sesshomaru in the face which sent him flying, hitting his back against a tree.

Sesshomaru looked at Corai with anger welling up inside of him. "That was for taking my sword when I specifically told you not to." Corai told him with the same look in her eyes, only much more fierce. "Anyway, you wanted to know what I did to you before you passed out. You see, I have true eyes."

Sesshomaru looked at her with disbelief. "I thought they were only a myth, a legend."

"Well, they're not. I have them and I saw your whole life except for the most recent stuff. If I didn't have Rin knock you down and I saw everything, you would be dead. I also saw all of your feelings."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, _"Did she see my feelings about her smile and Rin?_" He thought to himself desperately. _ "I hope my weak little half-breed of a sister didn't, I hope."_

"Well excuse me for not getting to choose my parents, you disgraceful dog. And I can kill you with one look, so I don't think I'm very weak." Corai squinted her eyes at Sesshomaru as her anger seemed to boil over. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Corai just read his mind. "Yes, I did just read your mind, so you better believe it."

"Could you read my mind from the moment we met?"

"No, I can only read someone's mind if I look at their life. I call it 'Black Eyes' because my pupils grow very large; at least that was what I was told. So now I can read your mind whenever I wish."

Sesshomaru picked himself up and ran at Corai so fast that she didn't have time to move. He slammed her into a tree with his arm holding her against it. He picked up his other arm and the tips of his fingers glowed a ghastly green.

"You don't have the guts to hurt me, Sesshomaru." Corai said as she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" Sesshomaru asked with an evil grin wiping across his face.

"I'm your little sister." Corai was the one who smiled now. Sesshomaru slammed his hand down with his eyes closed. When he opened them, the tree right next to Corai's head was dissolving because of Sesshomaru's poison claws. "I told you so." Corai said as she scowled and shook herself free of Sesshomaru's grip. Sesshomaru dropped both of his arms at his sides. _Why couldn't he do it?_ "I already answered that question for you, silly." Corai giggled and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "We better head back, the stupid imp is freaking out because we're gone."

*

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

The cold air of the snow covered mountain chilled Corai's short hair. The reason they were on the mountain was because of a rumor of a demon that may have met Naraku. Sesshomaru insisted on going. Rin looked cold even the thick cloak she had on. "Are you cold, Rin?" Corai asked looking concerned. Rin nodded and Corai took off her cloak and placed it on Rin's shoulders. Rin smiled at her.

A huge piece of sharp ice came out of nowhere and almost hit Sesshomaru who was in the front of the group. A demon that looked human came out of the ice. His blue hair was tied in a braid and blew in the wind. "I'm surprised that you were able to dodge my attack. Tell me, who are you?" He smiled a wicked smile as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru with so little disrespect, demon!!!" Jaken screamed waving his staff around _"...like an idiot.._." according to Corai.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, you are on my territory, something that I cannot forgive." The demon crossed his arms in front of him and huge icicles rose out of the ground just close enough to the group to try and scare them off. When the demon saw that they were not moving, he screamed, "Didn't you hear me?! I told you to get LOST, YOU IMPUDENT DOG!" His eyes showed a hint of red as he screamed this. Then he blew a thousand tiny needles of ice at him. Corai jumped out in front of Sesshomaru and created this sort of barrier with air.

"YOU DISPICABLE LOW-LIFE! I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Corai screamed, her eyes filled with hatred. As she started to run towards the ice demon, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"Don't lose your temper, Corai." Sesshomaru said with no emotion as he pulled her back behind him.

This was the first time the demon saw Corai. Her spirit and beauty seemed to put him in a trance. He just continued to stare in awe. "Demon, we are just passing through, and I don't feel like fighting a weak demon like you." Sesshomaru said which broke the demon's trance.

"My name is Niwa, not Demon. How about this, you give me the girl and I'll let you pass without a fight. She shall become mine." Impure thoughts raced through his mind as he continued to think about Corai. (His face looked like Miroku's when rubbing Sango's butt.)

"That is out of the question. You cannot have her."

"Then I guess I'll have to make you pay for crossing onto my land."

"Corai," Sesshomaru whispered. "Take Rin and get out of here."

Corai's lip stuck out in a pout. "Sure." She grabbed Rin and started running.

"Oh, no, you're not getting away." Niwa said as he brought his arms up. A huge wall of ice appeared right in front of the running Corai. Spikes of ice appeared and Corai knew that she had to stop or risk getting both her and Rin killed. She held onto Rin with one hand and dug her claws into the ice. The ice broke under the strength of her nails. Corai stopped just a few inches away from the wall of ice. She stood up.

_"I've got to get through this ice."_ Corai opened her palm and a little ball of fire appeared in it. She thrust it into the wall. The fire spread and a huge hole appeared in it.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE'S EVER MELTED MY ICE BEFORE!" Niwa screamed out in shock. Corai went through with Rin and Jaken followed with Aun.

"Jaken stay with Rin." Corai ran through the hole just as it closed up with ice again. She unsheathed her sword and ran back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was already in the middle of fighting with Niwa. "PHEONIX SCREAM!" Corai yelled as her sword came down.

"You've got to do much better than that if you want to 'melt' me."

"Shut up!"

"Corai, what are you doing here?"

"You never said I couldn't come back and help you." Corai looked at him with a look that seemed to say _"So there"._ "Stupid! Come over here and fight me like a man!"

Corai ran at him with her sword ready to cut him in two. He smiled as if he had a trick up his sleeve. Corai stopped her eyes wide. Her feet wouldn't move. She looked down. Ice was crawling up her legs. Soon she would be covered. Her eyes closed as the ice covered her face.

Niwa walked over to her frozen form. "Once I take care of you, Sesshomaru, I shall defrost her and she will have no choice but to be mine." He smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

_"I don't like this. He's testing me."_ Sesshomaru ran at him. Niwa easily dodged and appeared some distance behind Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Blue light almost hit Niwa as Sesshomaru threw his Dragon Strike in his direction.

"I don't see why you care for her so much. She looks like a short little child. She also looks stupid like she needs to be told what to do." Niwa laughed at his own joke, but stopped short when the whole ground began to shake. At first Sesshomaru thought that Niwa was causing it, but then thought again as he saw the ice around Corai start to crack.

An unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils and a demonic aura could be felt. He could feel it as though it were through a screen.

"Hey, Ice demon." Corai said as she stood up. "I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Her eyes looked like InuYasha's when tetsusaiga was not by his side. Her fangs were longer and so were her nails. Her voice sounded as though 4 of her were talking at the same time. That's when Sesshomaru realized that her aura was so strong at that moment that it was leaking through the Fuyoheki. She was a full demon.

Her eyes looked at Niwa with blood lust. She crossed her arms in front of her, a huge gust of wind appeared and she vanished appearing right in front of Niwa. His eyes filled with fear as her claws dug into his chest and came through the other side. A slimy blob of flesh fell out. Niwa's heart.

Corai pulled her hand out, letting the dead ice demon fall to the ground. "Heh, that was pretty fun." She licked her blood-covered hand as a wicked smile crossed her lips. Her head snapped around to look at Sesshomaru. Her face held hatred and blood lust. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. _"Was she going to kill him as easily as she did with Niwa?"_ She continued to stare at him. She roared and started to run at him.

CRACK

A huge block of ice fell down from an overhang and landed right on Corai's head. She stopped. Her eyes closed, then opened and were their normal amber color. They closed again as she fell to the ground in a faint. Sesshomaru could no longer smell her or sense her aura, so he figured it was safe to approach her.

She was still breathing. _"Thank goodness."_ Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to the now cracking ice wall. As it fell Sesshomaru could see Rin and Jaken waiting with Aun patiently.

"What happened to Corai, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking concerned.

"She just got knocked out." Sesshomaru answered as he placed her on Aun. _"Wow, she was very light."_ "We're going." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away from the mountain.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I thought we were looking for Naraku here. Where are we going? Ah... Lord Sesshomaru wait for me?!"


	5. Koga's New Love

**Chapter 5**

**Koga's New Love**

(2 months earlier)

"Hmmm. I wonder where my Kagome and that mutt InuYasha are. Oh, well. Hurry up you guys!"

"Ko...ga..huff huff...wait...huff...for...huff...us."

Koga burst into a cyclone of speed with a twister at his feet. He came to a large open field and stopped. The field was filled with all kinds of flowers, but mostly licorises. The red flowers bloomed and made the land so beautiful. But it wasn't the field that made Koga stop. It was who was in the field. A gorgeous woman stood in the middle of it. Her short silvery white hair blew in the wind. Her lips were as soft as a petal of a licoris. Her figure so perfect, you could mistake her for a goddess. She was looking right at Koga with a look of, "_Who are you and what are you doing here?_"

Koga walked closer to her and she continued to stare at him with her marvelous amber eyes. "What do you want?" she said in a heavenly voice that wasn't too nice.

"I'm Koga. Who are you?" His eyes were wide in awe at the beauty that stood before him. _"She is twice, no, ten times as fair as Kagome."_

"None of your business, wolf." She turned away and walked like an angel.

"Wait!" Koga grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her on the cheek.

"You IDIOT!!!!!" She screamed as she planted her slender fist in his eye, sending him flying at least 20 feet.

When he got up and looked around, she was gone, without a trace. _"What a woman."_

"Koga... can we take a break now?"

"No, I have to find my future wife."

"You mean Kagome?"

"No, I just met the perfect woman."

"Ahh! Koga, what happened to your eye?! It's all black and blue!"

"It's a symbol of our love, *sigh*." Koga looked up in the sky with a spaced out lover look.

He ran away leaving a whirl wind in his wake.

*

(Now)

"Ugh. That damn Koga is coming here." InuYasha spat on the ground as he reached for his tetsusaiga. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

Koga flew into the group and stopped right in front of InuYasha. "Hello mutt. Have you figured out the whereabouts of Naraku yet?"

"No, you insolent wolf, I wouldn't be here if I knew where he was."

"Okay then, See ya."

"Wait, Koga. What happened to your eye?" Kagome asked, confused that he didn't grab her hands yet and start telling her how much he loves her."

"Oh, this. My future woman gave it to me as a symbol of our love. Speaking of her, have you seen a silvery white-haired girl who is as beautiful as a goddess?"

"Don't you mean black hair, because Kagome does not have white hair," Miroku asked, just as confused as Kagome.

"No, I mean white hair. She is ten times as fair as Kagome and it was love at first sight."

Silently to himself InuYasha did a little dance, thinking,_ "Yes, yes, yes, he's given up on Kagome. Yes!"_

"Well, Koga, I don't think she loves you very much if she gave you a black eye. When did she give it to? It had to be recently because it would have healed in ten minutes." InuYasha said after he finished his joy dance.

"Oh, it was about 2 months ago."

InuYasha got a look of absolute fear in his eyes. "T...Two... months ago? I would never, I repeat, NEVER want to meet her and be on her bad side."

"Why, InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"If she packed that much power into one punch to make it last for two month just to give him a black eye, imagine how much power she could have in order to kill you." InuYasha shivered at the thought.

"You're right." Miroku shuddered thinking about how scary Sango would be if Sango had that much power.

"Well, I must continue my search for my goddess. We already have nicknames for each other. She's my goddess and I'm her idiot."

The group looked at each other with looks that said," What an idiot."

Koga ran off leaving the group coughing the dust that he left behind.

"Pssssst. Is he gone?" A small female voice said. InuYasha looked up and saw a hooded figure in a tree.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Koga's 'goddess'" She said in a sarcastic tone with a pout lining her soft lips.

"You?!" InuYasha backed away slowly.

"Don't worry; I'm not mad at you...yet." InuYasha's eyes widened and tried to hide behind Kagome.

"I got separated from my brother, and then I smelled you coming, hid, and stayed super quiet when I smelled Koga coming. He is the most annoying thing on the face of this planet. If I don't hide from him I might just kill him if he talks to me again. Well, good bye. I've got to go find my brother." With that, a huge gust of wind appeared and was suddenly gone along with the hooded girl.

"Okay." InuYasha wiped sweat off of his brow. "I wonder who her brother is."

*

(1 week later)

Corai sniffed the air. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Hide me."

"Why?"

"That stupid wolf, Koga, is coming and I have no desire to meet him. I'm in a foul mood and I don't wish to stain my hands with stinky wolf blood."

Just then Koga came out and hugged Sesshomaru around the waist. "Hello my lovely goddess." Koga opened his eyes in surprise. His "goddess" felt a little taller and more manly then last time they met. He looked up into the blazing angry eyes of Sesshomaru and jumped back in shock. "Who are you? Why do you look so much like my goddess?" Koga then saw another person that looked like the demon in front of him. His lips curled into a smile as he saw Corai laughing her eyes bright and looking like she just saw Chuck Norris sing and dance to the Barney song. Koga started to walk towards Corai but was stopped by the arm of Sesshomaru.

"Don't touch her." Sesshomaru's eyes were still fiery from the affectionate hug that Koga gave him. His hand started to glow green and his poisonous whip thingy came out. Koga quickly dodged it.

"What the hell was that for? I'm just trying to see my love!"

"She does not wish to see you, so I suggest you leave before you die."

"What!? My goddess would never not want to see me, right?" He looked at Corai who looked away from him with disgust, tilting her head so that her nose was in the air. Koga was hurt. Then he realized that Sesshomaru probably told her to act like she doesn't like him because Sesshomaru wanted her for himself.

"I see how it is. Don't worry, my goddess, I will free you from this demon's grasp." Corai hit her head hard as she was so annoyed with him.

"Forget it, Sesshomaru, let's just leave this good for nothing road kill unconscious for a while we make our escape. I really don't want to try to lose him. Say good-night wolf." Corai used amazing speed and agility to quickly bang Koga on the head and he was out cold. "Let's go before he wakes up." Corai started to walk off really fast. Sesshomaru looked down at Koga. _"Stupid woman, I didn't have any fun."_ "Stop your complaining, Sesshomaru." Corai yelled back.


	6. When a Star Shines from Behind the Moon

**True Eyes Chapter 6 **

**When the Star Shines from Behind the Moon**

They were all in the forest. Rin was sleeping next to the fire. Jaken was snoozing with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. Corai and Sesshomaru were still up, either staring at the fire or up at the sky. After a while, Corai stood up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Corai?"

"Come and see if you're so worried." Corai giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked behind her. They came to a clearing where you could see the night sky perfectly instead of through the leaves. Corai pointed at the moon. "Any second now, a star is going to come out from behind the moon. It's a star that orbits the moon. Its name is... _Corai."_

Just then a bright light appeared right next to the moon. _Corai_. Sesshomaru looked at Corai and was shocked to see her changing. Her white hair was turning black and her eyes brown. Her ears were shrinking and rounding out. She was becoming human. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "_The star; when it comes out from behind the moon, she turns human."_ He expected her to say, "Well duh." But no such comment came. He thought, _"Corai is a stupid short girl."_ But no yelling and no hitting._ "Did she lose her true eyes when she became human?" _

"This transformation won't last long, so don't worry, Sesshomaru." She said noticing that he was looking at her.

He was right. She couldn't use her true eyes while in human form. "How long does it last?"

"Oh, well I'll be back to normal by tomorrow evening." she smiled. "So you are going to have to protect all of us by yourself because I'm not as strong as I am when I'm a demon."

"_I can see that."_

*

"Oooo, a village. Let's go Rin!"

Corai and Rin ran down the hill toward the unusually large village. Sesshomaru stayed out of sight from the villagers but was still able to keep an eye on Rin and Corai.

The girls were down there for quite some time when Sesshomaru sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose because the scent belonged to InuYasha. At first he thought that Corai will come when she smelled him, buuuuuuuuuut he remembered that she couldn't do that so he had to go down there and get her out of there.

*

"Look Rin. Isn't this necklace just adorable?"

"Uh huh" Rin said as she nodded her head in agreement. Then they heard people screaming and running away in the opposite direction that Sesshomaru was in.

"DEMON! DEMON!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the villagers were screaming and running. Corai stopped a young man and asked about the demon.

"He's one of them demons that takes on human form. White hair and two swords by his side."

Corai's eyes were wide but that expression was soon replaced with a look of absolute loathing. "Oh, he is going to get it. Come on Rin." she grabbed Rin's hand and started running against the crowd. Soon they came to a wall. There were two paths along the side of the wall that was connected to the one they were already on. Corai looked both ways and people were coming from both ways. She looked at the wall in front of her. A crack appeared in the center, then another and another. The wall exploded with rocks flying everywhere. Corai covered Rin. After the dust cleared, Corai stood up and frowned at the hole in the wall. There stood Sesshomaru. She walked right up to him. A man told her to run but she ignored him.

"EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW YOU IMMATURE #$!(#*^!" Sesshomaru just looked down at her. By now the villagers stopped in their tracks and watched this unusual scene. Corai continued to yell at him calling him stupid and irresponsible and telling him off for scaring the hell out of the villagers.

Sesshomaru silenced her with a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "InuYasha's coming." Corai's expression changed from anger to shock then to embarrassment.

"Let's get out of here then. Rin!"

They started to run together towards the exit of the village.

*

"What Demons?!" InuYasha yelled. "Let's take care of them guys." He started to run towards the other end of the village using the roofs as a path.

"Wait! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled after him as she started to ride her bike in the same direction. Sango and Miroku took Kirara after them.

InuYasha arrived at the other end well before the others and saw Sesshomaru running up the hill out of the village into a forest. _"So it was him"_ InuYasha gritted his teeth in anger and unsheathed tetsusaiga and ran even faster than before.

He was then stopped in his tracks as he saw Sesshomaru help Rin up the hill and into the forest, but it wasn't Rin that surprised him. It was the second person the Sesshomaru helped; a short beautiful girl. _"Mother? _MOTHER!" InuYasha ran after them.

When InuYasha yelled that the young girl's hand slipped out of Sesshomaru's and she fell down the hill a little ways. InuYasha got an even better view of her face and he was even more sure that it was his mother. "MOTHER!"

Corai looked at him with a look of shock and fear. She got up quickly and ran up the hill grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and disappearing into the forest. InuYasha lost their scent right when they stepped in for the forest was home to a very stinky bush, so it overpowered their scent. InuYasha stabbed Tetsusaiga into the ground out of frustration.

By now Kagome caught up with Sango and Miroku. Kagome put a comforting hand on InuYasha. "What happened, did the demon get away?"

"Hell yeah. It was Sesshomaru, and he had my mother."

"What?! He could be tricking you again InuYasha."

"No, if he was he wouldn't have tried to run with her."

"Should we go save her from Sesshomaru's clutches then?"

"WE CAN'T! I LOST THEIR SCENT!" InuYasha yelled because he was angry and frustrated.

*

"Well that was a close one. Sorry about losing my temper on you Sesshomaru." Corai lay down in the grass watching the night sky.

"Shouldn't you be a demon by now?" Sesshomaru asked sounding annoyed.

"Not until _Corai_ returns to its place behind the moon. This won't happen until around midnight."

Sesshomaru sat down next to Corai. "Thanks Sesshomaru"

"For what?"

"For accepting me, for protecting me, just... for everything." She smiled at him, as her hair started to turn white and her demon traits started to return to her as _Corai_ started to hide behind the moon. The last thing to appear was her golden eyes. She smiled at him and laid back down on the ground.


	7. Goodbye Sesshomaru

**Chapter 7**

**Good-bye Sesshomaru**

"Now you hold this handle like this so that it is easier to swing." Corai was teaching Rin how to use those lollipop things (Ranma 1/2, Shampoo uses these).

"Wow, you're right." Rin smiled at her teacher. A while back, she asked Corai to teach her how to fight because she felt useless to Sesshomaru. She wanted to help him out once in a while.

Corai sniffed the air. She ushered Rin, Jaken and Aun deep within the woods then came back to Sesshomaru and put her cloak with the hood on. "InuYasha's coming."

"I know." Sesshomaru's voice held no emotion as usual.

"I don't want you to pick a fight with him, okay? Just walk away." Sesshomaru looked at his sister with his usually cold eyes.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said unwillingly.

Just then InuYasha jumped out of the woods, tetsusaiga bared and pointing at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled. He then caught a glimpse of Corai, but since she was wearing a hood, he could not see her face, but he recognized her as the hooded girl. "What are you doing here, with him?"

"Just having a little chat. What's it to you?" InuYasha could feel the chill in her words.

"Ah, forget it. Sesshomaru, fight me!" Corai looked at Sesshomaru in a way so that he could just see her eyes in the shadow of her hood. Her eyes told him,_ "don't fight."_ Corai walked into the woods towards the place where she sent Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha with disgust. He really wanted to fight him so that he can finally rid the world of his pathetic brother. _"Don't fight him, Sesshomaru. Believe me, you'll regret it if you do."_ Corai's voice echoed in his mind as he remembered that she could read his mind from a distance of 10 miles or less.

"*snort* InuYasha, I have no desire to fight you at this moment, for I do not wish to get my hands dirty."

"Oh, yeah, then I'll just have to make you fight me. HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!" Sesshomaru was walking away from InuYasha, which made InuYasha even more upset. Kagome and the others came through the brush and saw this sight.

"SIT!, InuYasha, Sesshomaru doesn't want to fight, so let's just let him go. InuYasha, SIT!" InuYasha tried to go after Sesshomaru again.

*

Sesshomaru sat down with his back against a tree, "There, I hope you're happy."

"Actually, I am." *sniff sniff* "Something's coming. Something big." Her eyebrows creased together in a frown. A huge demon came out of the woods. It looked to be a bear. It looked down at the siblings then turned into a human himself.

"So this is the great Sesshomaru." The Demon started to laugh. "My name is Ryo, And I wish to fight you in order to gain control of this land." The demon darted at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru just jumped out of the way.

"Corai, get Rin and Jaken out of here. And you stay away too. This is my fight." Corai stuck her lower lip out and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed Aun by the reigns and started pulling him, with Rin and Jaken on his back, deeper into the woods.

*

"..This is my fight." Corai said in a mocking voice as soon as the group was out of ear shot. "Jeez. Doesn't he get it? I like to fight. I'm not 'goody two shoes' little girl." Corai punched a tree and her hand went through it to the other side. Jaken gulped. "You two stay here." Corai started to walk back to where Sesshomaru was fighting the bear demon.

"But... L..Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay here." Jaken said between his shivering.

"And since when have I ever listened to Sesshomaru." Corai looked at Jaken with a look of pure hatred and anger. Jaken quickly shut his mouth that was about to answer her question. "Rin keep practicing the exercises."

*

Sesshomaru lay on the ground. _"Why is this demon so strong?"_

"Ha! Time to die, Lord of the West." Ryo took his giant ax and started to swing it down.

"STOP!" Corai ran in front of Sesshomaru and spread her arms in an attempt to protect Sesshomaru. Ryo's arm stopped before he could slice through them both.

"Ha! You're a cute one aren't you? I'll play with you later."

"Stupid. Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay away." Sesshomaru glared at Corai like she just broke the biggest law in the entire land.

"Since when have I taken orders from you, brother?" Corai kept her eyes on Ryo. _"Just one more step. One more step."_ Ryo's foot moved toward Corai and Sesshomaru. "There!" In one swift movement, Corai took out her giant sword and swung it around.

Ryo held his stomach where a huge scratch was visible. _"He was able to dodge my attack just in time. He's fast."_ Corai felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Sesshomaru's face which was looking at Ryo pulling himself together.

"Corai, stand down."

"NO! You can barely stand yourself and you're telling me to run and hide! I will not leave you here to die! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Sesshomaru turned his head and looked directly into Corai's amber eyes. Corai frowned as she looked into his eyes. The usual coldness was there, but also there was a faint glimmer of fear. _"Is Sesshomaru afraid of dying, or is he afraid of something else?_ No. No matter what you say or do, I'm not leaving you here." Corai returned his gaze with her's full of will power and determination.

"Sesshomaru!" Ryo ran at them his ax above his head. Corai took her sword and pushed it back with all her strength. The ax went flying and Ryo's eyes looked at her with anger. "Stay out of this wench!" With super speed, the back of Ryo's hand slapped Corai across the face and she flew into the air and landed a good hundred feet away." Now to take care of you Sesshomaru." Ryo took out a large knife and plunged right through Sesshomaru's chest.

"SESSHOMARU!" Corai's eyes were filled with fear and grief as she watched the scene of her brother's death. She glared at Ryo, grabbed Sounga and plunged it down. "DRAGON TWISTER!" Ryo's body was engulfed in the power of Sounga and was obliterated into nothingness. Corai started to crawl toward Sesshomaru's body. When she reached it she grabbed hold of his kimono and looked at his face stained in blood and covered in a few bruises. "Sesshomaru....come on...you can't die...see... I'll heal your wounds." White light appeared in Corai's hand and she covered the wound on his chest. The wound was instantly healed, but Sesshomaru did not even move." Open your eyes...please." Corai held onto his kimono even tighter. Her head drooped down her eyes filled with grief but no tears could be seen.

Corai closed her eyes, pleading in her mind for Sesshomaru to awaken. When she opened them they landed on Tensaiga. She looked at it for a long time. She grabbed it and pulled it out of its sheath and held it up to the light. "Plea...ease. Please work for me, Tensaiga. Please give me back my brother." Her eyes were pleading with it as she spoke these words. Tensaiga pulsed. She saw the messengers from the underworld all around Sesshomaru. "Keep your filthy hands off of him." Corai swung the sword and the imps were killed instantly.

Sesshomaru stirred. His eyes fluttered but stayed closed for a while longer. He could feel something heavy on his chest. _"Was he dead?"_ He opened his eyes and looked down. Corai was embracing him with her head on his shoulder. He felt something moist there. _"Was she bleeding? No. It did not smell like blood."_ Corai brought her head back and looked at Sesshomaru, tears streaking her bruised perfect face. Sesshomaru was surprised. This was the first time he has ever seen Corai cry.

"Yo...You're alright." She smiled the tears still pouring down her bruised face. He just continued to stare at Corai. _"Was she that happy to see him alive?" _"Of course I am, stupid." Corai was able to blurt out in between her sobs. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear." She dried her eyes on her sleeves.

"Well, we better get going." Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything better to say. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes and started to walk away. He turned around to find Corai still kneeling on the ground. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"I wish I could." Corai giggled choking on her sobs. "I guess I was just so relieved I lost all function of my legs." She smiled at Sesshomaru. That's when Sesshomaru noticed Tensaiga in her hand. He looked at his side and saw and empty sheath. He walked closer to Corai. "Were you able to wield the Tensaiga?" He looked at her with unbelief in his eyes. She nodded her head.

"You were dead, so I brought you back." He picked Tensaiga and placed it back into its sheath. Then he placed one of his strong hands on Corai's back and the other under her legs and picked her up.

Corai thanked him. "Hey, Sesshomaru"

"Hmmm."

"Um... Why didn't you want me to fight with you? Why did you want me to stay away?

Sesshomaru looked shocked at her question. _"Because I didn't want you to get hurt._ Just... because."

"You didn't want me to get hurt?" Corai smiled at him. "You are turning into the overprotective big brother." She giggled. "You should try that line on Rin sometime. It could work wonders." Corai had a sly look in her eyes. A light pink blush appeared on Sesshomaru's cheeks. He quickly shook it off.

"Why would...I tell Rin that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sesshomaru detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice like he was supposed to know the answer.

After a while of walking through the forest in silence Sesshomaru said, "Hey, Corai..." He looked down at her and was shocked at what he saw. Corai was sweating. Her skin was pale and clammy, and her breathing was labored. She kept groaning like she was in pain and her eyes were closed tight. "Corai, are you ok?" Saia floated out of the sheathe and looked at Corai then at Sesshomaru.

"I think it's best if you take her to Totosai, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Because it's time for you to hand the brother role over to InuYasha."

"What?" Sesshomaru glared at Saia his eyes filling with anger. "I have to leave her in the hands of that weakling?"

"Well, that's the way your father made it. Oh yeah, Corai will die in three days if InuYasha can't accept her as his sister."

"Then wouldn't it be faster if I brought her to InuYasha instead of going to Totosai?"

"Honestly, who do you think InuYasha will believe? You or Totosai?"

They both knew the answer to that question, so Sesshomaru changed his course and started to run at his maximum speed toward Totosai's cave.

*

"Ah, Sesshomaru, and Corai too. To what do I owe this pleasure?" That's when Totosai noticed Corai's limp body and her pale face and sickly complexion. "Oh. Sesshomaru go find InuYasha."

"Yes." Sesshomaru ran out of the cave and was off looking for a trace of InuYasha's scent.

*

"InuYasha, you've been sniffing the ground for 20 minutes now. Can we go?" Kagome looked a little annoyed.

"Wait! I'm picking up a scent. Is it Naraku? *sniff* No... it's Sessho..." A blur of white came through and grabbed InuYasha and was gone before any of the group could figure out who it was.

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, & Sango stood with eyes open and full of shock. "Uh... what just happened?" Sango was the first to speak.

"I believe InuYasha was just... kidnapped." Miroku answered the question with a confused tone.

"Well, should we follow?" Kagome grabbed her bike and ran in the direction the white blur took.

*

"Bastard, LET ME GO!" InuYasha yelled at his brother. Sesshomaru just kept running. He held InuYasha in a way so that he could not reach Tetsusaiga or hurt Sesshomaru in any way. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" Sesshomaru continued to ignore him and in a few hours, came to Totosai's cave. Sesshomaru ran in and threw InuYasha on the ground.

"InuYasha, nice of you to fall in." Totosai chuckled at his own joke. InuYasha just glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?!" InuYasha spat at his brother's feet then turned his back to him. That's when he saw Totosai staring at InuYasha like _"Hello to you too." _InuYasha's eyes wandered and fell on a figure. He jumped back in shock. On the ground was Sesshomaru. Wait, no, not Sesshomaru. A girl. She looked sick and in pain. "What is that?" InuYasha demanded the answer.

"Your sister, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, you need to leave."

Sesshomaru looked a little hesitant but finally said, "Sure."

"MY SISTER?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" InuYasha started on a rampage around the cave.

"She is your sister InuYasha. She looks like Sesshomaru, does she not?"

"Well, I'll give her that, but she can't. My mother never told me about her, wait. She's probably Sesshomaru's full sister and my half, right?"

"No, she is your full sister and Sesshomaru's half. Your mother never mentioned her because she was heartbroken to have to part with her daughter at birth. Only your mother, your father, Myoga, Saia, and I knew about her existence."

"Well, why did they have to part in the first place?"

"Have you ever heard of true eyes, InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she has them." InuYasha looked at her then at Totosai with a, _you've got to be kidding_ look in his eyes. "You're father wasn't always around to protect your mother and her and your mother wasn't strong enough to protect Corai all by herself. So your father sealed her up in the crystal tree cave."

"So she's older than me?"

"Not necessarily. You have _lived_ longer than she has. She was asleep for pretty much her entire life. So she doesn't have as much experience as you do. You can pretty much say that you are her older brother, hypothetically of course."

"Well, she does kinda of look like Sesshomaru and that story does make a lot of sense. I guess she could be my sister." Corai calmed down and started to sleep soundly.

*

"InuYasha let's go you lazy bum." InuYasha opened his eyes to an unfamiliar voice and bright light flooded the cave. "I want to meet your friends properly. Get up." A shooting pain went through InuYasha's side as Corai kicked him.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That didn't hurt, you big baby."

"What are you talking about, you just kicked me with all of your strength; that hurt like hell you bitch."

"Hey don't call me that you overgrown puppy."

InuYasha ran out of Totosai's cave toward the forest where he was sure he smelled Kagome's sweet scent. Corai ran after him yelling at him to face her like a man.

*

"So this is your sister, InuYasha. She's so cute." Kagome wrapped her arms around Corai like a mother with a little child.

"Hey! I'm not cute. And I'm twice as old as you are. So don't treat me like I'm 10"

"Oh. Sorry." Kagome stepped back.

"Can we start looking for Naraku now?" InuYasha whined while Corai was finishing meeting the rest of the group.

"Sure." Kagome smiled at InuYasha and started to walk her bike down the path."

Corai watched the group walk down the path. She looked through the trees and saw a figure all in white.

"_Good-bye, Corai."_

_"Good-bye ...Sesshomaru."_ Corai smiled at him then ran after the retreating group.


	8. Life with InuYasha and Corai

**Chapter 8**

**Life with InuYasha and Corai**

"You IDIOT!" Corai yelled at InuYasha and knocked him down by ramming into his stomach.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" InuYasha yelled once he recovered from Corai's attack.

"Umm, Kagome?"

"Hmm, what Shippo?"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" They were rolling over each other by now.

"Are you kidding? Ever since Corai came, Life has been so much more interesting. Them fighting is way better than cable." Kagome smiled as she watched them.

"What's cable?"

"Something from my time period, it's entertainment for when you have nothing better to do."

"Oh."

"They're like a couple of puppies fighting over a chew toy." Kagome remembered when Corai first came.

_*flashback*_

_"Kagome this food is delicious." Corai stuffed her face just like InuYasha does, but she had a look of appreciation on her face while InuYasha just looked like a pig._

_"Thank you, Corai;_ At least someone appreciates my cooking." _She grumbled looking at InuYasha._

_Miroku walked over to where Corai was sitting and said." I was wondering if I might ask you a question, Corai?"_

_"Go."_

_"Will you kindly _(he grabbed her hands) _bear my child?" Before Sango could even hit him over the head with her boomerang bone, Miroku was flying through the air toward a huge tree which his head hit straight on. Corai stuck her nose up in the air._

_"That's what you deserve for trying something on me." She snorted and walks over to where Miroku was laying with stars flying around his head. She picked him up and threw him at Sango's feet. "He's all yours"_

_Later that night Corai looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha, can I ask you a serious question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I mean, will you answer truthfully?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Just ask me already!" An annoyed InuYasha yelled._

_"Ok. Have you.... confessed to Kagome yet?"_

_InuYasha looked like he would break like a flower pot hitting the ground. Kagome's face turned bright red. _

_InuYasha walked over to Corai face red as a beet, "Don't ask stupid questions." He said hitting her over the head like he does with Shippo now and then. "You don't know what a serious question is, chibi_ (chibi- is another word for shorty)."

_Corai closed her eyes, and looked like she was using all her strength to keep a straight face, as she stood up. "InuYasha, I need to talk to you, follow me." She began to walk into the woods, InuYasha followed a little confused._

_After 10 minutes Kagome and the others heard Corai yelling, but she and InuYasha were so far away that they couldn't make out what she was saying. Then all of a sudden, InuYasha came flying back into the camp, he crashed into a huge tree his back hitting it first and sinking at least half way into it. Corai came running into the camp and slammed him even deeper. "NEVER CALL ME A PUNY LITTLE CHIBI GIRL! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha passed out after that and didn't wake up for two whole days. When he did he was sore for a whole week after that._

_*end flash back*_

"InuYasha! Get my ear out of your filthy big mouth!" Kagome came back to reality and laughed her head off when she saw exactly that. Corai's ear was in InuYasha's mouth and being pulled using his teeth as she was trying to get him off of her.

"Um, Kagome? What's an exam?" Shippo asked after he looked as if he just remembered something.

"Huh? Well, it's like a review over things you learned. Why?"

"Because last night you were mumbling something about having to pass your exam in your sleep." Kagome's face was full of shock. She jumped up, grabbed her bag and decided to leave while InuYasha was busy. Her math exam was tomorrow and she wanted to get home to study for it.

After Kagome was gone for a couple of minutes, InuYasha was holding Corai back with one hand as she was trying to punch him. He looked around but didn't see Kagome anywhere. He dropped Corai and asked Shippo," Hey where's Kagome."

"Oh, she went home." Shippo smiled.

"What!?" InuYasha started to run in the direction of the bone eater's well.

"What was that all about?" Corai said as she brushed herself off.

"Oh. InuYasha doesn't like it when Kagome goes home. If he had it his way he would keep her here forever without her ever going home."

"Ah." With that, Corai ran after InuYasha and Kagome.

*

"Kagome! You can't leave yet. We need you to sense the jewel shard that Naraku has. KAGOME!"

"SIT BOY! Really, can't a girl ever see her family and live her own life once in a while? SIT!" InuYasha continued to run after Kagome until they got to the bone eater's well. "SIT, BOY. SIT SIT SIT."

InuYasha tried to get up again but was suddenly pushed down again. "_Funny, I didn't hear Kagome say sit_." He turned his face up a little and saw Corai sitting cross-legged on top of him.

"Good- bye Kagome. Say hi to your family for me!" Corai yelled smiling and waving. "Don't worry about InuYasha following you; I'll take care of him." Corai smiled this evil looking smile as she looked down at InuYasha.

"Thanks Corai." Kagome jumped down the well and was gone.

"You let her get away. GET OFF OF ME!" Corai got off but right as InuYasha got his face out of the dirt she jumped on the back of his head giving him a mouthful of dirt. Then she grabbed one of his ears and started dragging him towards Kaede's village.

*

"Hey, Kaede is there a place in this village where you sometimes put InuYasha to give Kagome some time to herself?"

"Yes, child, There is an old shed covered in demon repelling scrolls and sutras."

"Okay. InuYasha, you're coming with me to that shed."

"What ever."

*

"Ah. I passed my test, relaxed and InuYasha didn't bother me at all. Thank you Corai." Kagome crawled out of the well and was surprised that InuYasha didn't come out of nowhere demanding what took her so long.

When she got to Kaede's hut she was surprised to see InuYasha on the floor, dark circles under his eyes, blood shot eyes and he was shivering. When he saw her he ran over to her and grabbed hold of her legs. "Kagome." He actually sounded happy to see her. Corai stood up from her seat in the corner of the room. Kagome shook InuYasha off and pulled Corai off to the side and whispered.

"What did you do to him?"

"I took him up to that shed on the hill and just talked to him."

"You just talked to him?" Kagome didn't sound convinced.

"Yes." Corai looked at Kagome with a big smile on her face. "Oh, you might want to say sit a couple times to get him out of that state." Corai then walked out of the hut and ran towards Miroku and Sango who were practicing new techniques.

"Alright? SIT! SIT!" InuYasha slammed face first on the ground and when he got up his eyes were back to their normal arrogance.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" His annoyance was apparent. Kagome was relieved that he was back to normal.

"So, what did you and Corai talk about in the shed?" A look of pure horror appeared on his face.

"Don't remind me." He immediately went back in the state he was in before so Kagome sat him a couple more times and was sure not to mention the shed. She was indeed curious as to what Corai talked with him about, but if it made InuYasha squirm like a child in the dark, Kagome didn't want to know.

*

"Hey, Kagome! We're leaving!" Corai yelled across the small village.

"Coming!"

"Sheesh. Women take too long." InuYasha grumbled as Kagome came running up to the group. Corai flicked his nose and he knelt down on the ground holding his nose and growling in pain.

"That's what you get for dissing women. Gosh, are all men like Neanderthals?" Corai stuck out her tongue and began to walk after Sango and Miroku who already started to walk away.


	9. Corai’s only fear and a new friend

**Chapter 9**

**Corai's only fear and a new friend**

"INUYASHA!" Corai looked like she was about ready to kill him. "DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY OMELET!" InuYasha looked at her with a small smile then *gulp* down went the omelet.

*POW*

Corai planted her fist right in his stomach and sent him flying. "THAT WAS MINE! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!" Corai chased after him and soon they were rolling on the ground fighting like two year olds. InuYasha was trying to push Corai off of him when his hand caught on the Fuyoheki around her neck. With one hard tug the Fuyoheki came off and her aura and her scent spread around the entire camp. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango became a little sick because of her strong demonic aura. Corai stood up eyes wide. "What have you done?" She grabbed the Fuyoheki off the ground and her scent and aura immediately vanished. "We have to get out of here, NOW!" She picked up Kagome's bag and started walking off. Nobody moved. "Didn't you hear me? COME ON!"

"What's going on, Corai?" InuYasha asked.

Just then the ground shook like something huge was running toward them. Corai stopped in her tracks and looked horrified; her eyes were wide and she stood rigid like a statue. A huge yellow fox came out of the forest and turned one of its huge red eyes to Corai. A deep silky voice was heard, "I finally found you Corai. You will not escape me this time." He laughed maliciously.

InuYasha stepped in front of Corai and the rest of the group and looked sternly at the giant fox. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is of little importance little demon. You would do best to leave the girl and me to our business."

"The hell with your business get a load of my wind scar." With a swift motion InuYasha swung down his tetsusaiga and hit the fox dead on. "How's that?" Just then, the fox's wound closed and he stood up. Shaking he said,

"Heh, that tickled." InuYasha's face went from victorious to absolute shock.

"_I thought my attack hit him. Why isn't he dead?" _ InuYasha flung his tetsusaiga around and used his adamant barrage on the fox. Seeing that the fox's wound were healing he grabbed Kagome and decided to run for it. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara and started to follow InuYasha, who was now running away. "Corai, just who is this guy?" InuYasha looked behind him and then noticed that Corai was still frozen in fear back at the clearing. "Ugh, this is just great!" He ran back and grabbed Corai, telling Kagome to hang on tight while he carried her in his arms. Corai was shaking violently in his arms as he ran away from the approaching beast. "Corai! Pull yourself together and tell me what to do!" InuYasha yelled at her, but she made no response. He then grabbed her ear in his mouth and gave a mighty tug. Corai grunted then yelled out in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for you idiot?!"

"Good you're back. Now what the hell are you going to do about the giant fuzz-ball running after us?" Corai thought for a moment.

"Get really close to Sango and Miroku. Got it?" InuYasha moved right next to them. Corai grabbed Kirara's fur and said, "No matter what happens, don't let go." With a gust of wind, the world seemed to rush by them and then they were in a large field in a place that looked nothing like where they were before.

"Um. Corai? Where are we and what just happened?" InuYasha asked while looking around the new environment.

"I'll tell you later *yawn* after a nap." Corai closed her eyes and fell asleep in InuYasha's arms.

*

Corai woke up feeling drowsy. When she opened her eyes InuYasha was right there in her face. "AHHH. InuYasha don't do that!" Corai yelled at him and punched him lazily on the arm.

"You said you would tell me what was going on, and how do you know we'll be safe here from that fox?"

"Well, first, he can only smell me, that's his weakness…"  
"What do you mean he can only smell you?"

"He trained himself from birth to smell the scent of the one with true eyes, but that caused him to lose all other sense of smell. He can smell me across the entire *while yawning* country."

"Ok, then how did we get here?"

"I teleported all of us, but it takes a lot of energy to teleport more than one person. That's why I'm so sleepy." Corai yawned again. Her amber eyes looked foggy and weak. This was a side of Corai that InuYasha never thought he would see. "Oh, there is something I want to do, so when I wake up again make sure you are close by, okay?"

"Umm… okay."

*

When Corai woke up again InuYasha was sitting eating Ramen with Kagome. Corai stood up and stretched then grabbed InuYasha by the ear and pulled him up so that he was on his feet. "Now it's time for me to do what I asked of you." Corai closed her eyes and when she opened them they were black. After a while Corai said," Kagome, tell InuYasha to sit."

"Okay? Sit, boy." *BAM* InuYasha went right down and Corai's eyes went back to normal. "Ummm… Corai? What just happened?"

Corai then explained to everyone her power and they were all really interested, except for InuYasha.

"Geez! Does that mean nothing's private anymore?! What the hell, Corai?!!!"

"_InuYasha just be quiet, I have a headache." _InuYasha was shocked because he heard her voice but her mouth didn't move at all. He just gaped at her with his mouth open. "Close your mouth, boy, or you'll catch flies." Corai smiled at him after she shut his mouth with one finger.

"What… what...w.w...what did you just say?"

"You'll catch flies, why?"

"No, before."

"_I have a headache_" Corai smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Did you guys hear that?" InuYasha looked at the rest of the group with confused eyes.

"Hear what InuYasha? You catching flies?" Kagome giggled to herself.

"_The others didn't hear that she has a headache?_"

"_That's right InuYasha, only you can hear me._" InuYasha looked over at the tree that Corai was sitting under and she was giving him a smirk that he didn't enjoy.

"_W…was it because of that thing with your eyes?"_

"_Yes…don't feel special; I used them on Sesshomaru too."_

"_Really!!! Tell me what he's thinking!!!"_

"_Now that's just rude InuYasha. Why would _**I **_give away people's most personal thoughts."_

"_Well, no one should know anyone's most personal thoughts!!!"_

"_Great, now you're making me feel guilty."_ InuYasha looked over at her and she was pouting.

"_You're not going to tell Kagome are you?_"

"_Now didn't you just hear a word I just said?"_

_*_anime teardrop* "_Sorry, can you repeat it?"_

"_I won't tell anyone. The only reason I know your thoughts and Sesshomaru's is because I believe that you shouldn't keep things from your family." _Corai smiled that sly smile again then stuck out her tongue. "_Oh, and don't ever touch my Fuyoheki again."_

"_Wait a minute. Why are you so scared of him?"_

Her eyes became kind of sad then afraid. "_Because he almost killed me."_ InuYasha's eyes grew wide and saw her shaking a little.

"HEY! KAGOME, SANGO! THERE'S A HOT SPRING NOT TOO FAR FROM HERE! LET'S GO TAKE A BATH! Oh, and Miroku? If you peek, you will be going to the shed with me." Corai smiled an evil smile. Then she and Sango and Kagome went to take a bath in the hot spring.

At the spring Kagome and Sango got in and waited for Corai. When Corai took off her clothes, they were shocked to see this huge scar on her abdomen. Other than that, her body was perfect.

"What happened to you, Corai?" Kagome asked referring to the scar.

"That fox maimed me a long time ago, I almost died." Looks of concern crossed Kagome's and Sango's faces, because the scar looked like it took a long time to heal. As they sat in the steaming water, Corai sniffed the air. The wind was blowing in her direction and the scent of a demon was on the wind. Corai got out and put her pants, shirt, jacket, and Sounga on and started to walk against the wind toward the scent.

In the woods, the scent got stronger. Corai jumped up in the trees just in time for a young wolf demon with dark brown hair, green eyes, and wolf ears. Corai sniffed again and realized that he was a full demon, and a very handsome one at that. Corai blushed a little as she watched him continue toward the hot spring where Kagome and Sango were still bathing. Corai's blush was soon replaced by a flush of anger.

"_So he's a pervert like Miroku, huh?_" Corai was getting ready to punish him when the wind changed directions and the scent of Kagome and Sango entered the area. The wolf demon breathed in, then turned around and started walking away. Corai felt guilty of accusing him to be a pervert, but she still didn't want him to go away, so, she placed her legs on a branch and flipped down so that she was right in front of him but upside-down. He jumped in alarm at her sudden appearance, but when she smiled he felt like he could trust her. That's when he recognized her.

"_She's the beautiful demon that I brought to the sword maker, Totosai._" Just then Saia came out and called upon the wolf demon.

"Hello young demon, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Corai looked confused.

"You two have met before?" It was Sounga who answered.

"Oh yes. This is the strong little wolf that took you to Totosai. Hmmhmmhmm…" Sounga laughed maliciously under his breath.

"Quiet, Sounga. You took me to Totosai?" The wolf nodded once. "Thank you. Oh, I'm Corai by the way, what's your name?" she smiled kindly.

"Umm…Kotouru."

"_That is such a cool name…eeeeeek!_ Well, so what wolf clan are you from?"

"The emperor clan. I'm the king over every wolf demon."

"That's interesting…I'm a lady, my father was..."

"…Lord Tetsuo. I know."

"Oh, well then do you know a wolf by the name of (with disgust) Koga?"

"I….Well, I lost my memory because this demon by the name of Naraku stole it from me about a month and a half ago. I think that if I kill him I might get my memory back."

"Naraku?!! My friends and I are searching for him too. You can join us if you want. _Yay! Now I can get to know him better._"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." *Corai turns white and cracks then recovers*

"No, No you won't intrude at all, they would be delighted to have a handso…. I mean… handy wolf demon like you help look for Naraku."

"Well…I…"

"Come on!" Corai grabs his arm and starts to lead him toward the camp.

*

Near the camp InuYasha stood up hands on Tetsusaiga. "Crazy wolf thinks he can get passed me, well he's wrong." Kotouru emerged out of the trees and continued to walk toward InuYasha and the others. Little did InuYasha know that Corai was behind him pushing him forward. "Wind scar!"

"INUYASHA!" Corai stepped in front of Kotouru and the wind scar power started to focal to one point and formed into a ball in Corai's hands. She lifted the ball up to the sky and *BOOM* it went straight up in a burst of power. "Geez, do you attack every single demon that comes into view. IDIOT!" Corai punched him across the face. While InuYasha was unconscious, Corai introduced Kotouru to the rest of the group and explained that he also wanted to kill Naraku. Corai put her boots and skirt back on while Kotouru was answering any questions that he could for Kagome and Sango. InuYasha woke up and Corai quickly explained everything for him through telepathy. InuYasha still didn't like the idea of Kotouru being there because he smelled like Koga.

"Geez, Corai. You didn't have to knock me out for that." InuYasha crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Don't be such a baby, InuYasha; I didn't hit you that hard." InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her and muttered under his breath,

"Stupid chibi girl." A cold yet fiery gaze went through InuYasha. He creaked his head around only to turn it around again and start running. Corai used her teleportation technique to appear in front of him and by doing so, punched him in the face, kicked him in the gut, and continued to beat him up using martial arts.

*

After InuYasha woke up from being knocked out he saw Kagome sitting in the corner holding a first aid kit. He saw that he was covered in bandages and realized that Kagome bandaged him up. He crawled over to Kagome's sleeping figure and smiled as he whispered thank you in her ear. Kagome stirred but did not wake. A small smile appeared on her face. Her lips looked soft and lush. InuYasha looked around but saw no one. He started closing the space between his lips and Kagome's slowly.

"InuYasha, you sure do take a long time to kiss someone." He whirled around and saw Corai standing behind him smiling. He remembered that the Fuyoheki hid her scent and cursed himself for forgetting. Kagome stirred and said,

"No, I don't want to fail…sit." InuYasha started to close into the earth, he closed his eyes and waited for a loud bang, but all there was, was a thump. Corai was underneath him and she scowled at him.

"_You need to stop eating so much ramen. You're heavy._"

"_Why did you soften my fall?_"

"_Because I don't want you to wake anyone with that ear-wrenching yelp of yours._"

"_Oh, you're so kind._" InuYasha said sarcastically. Corai pushed him off then went to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall massaging her shoulders.

"_Sorry._" InuYasha looked over at Corai as he said this.

"_Don't worry about it._" Then images of Kotouru flowed into InuYasha's mind as Corai thought about him.

"_Corai? Why are you showing me Kotouru?_" Corai blushed and turned her head away and did not answer. InuYasha became suspicious. He looked at the corner where Corai was and realized Kotouru was sleeping right next to it. InuYasha might be slow but he's not that stupid. He figured it out and suddenly his brother genes kicked in. He already didn't like Kotouru, but now he hated him, because his little sister was interested, and now that he thought about Kotouru looked interested in her too; he frowned and decided he would deal with this tomorrow.


	10. InuYasha’s and Sesshomaru’s plan

**Chapter 10**

**InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's plan**

The next day, InuYasha and the rest were walking through the forest with Corai and Kotouru bringing up the rear, Corai talking casually with him. InuYasha grumbled to himself that he didn't like it.

"Don't like what, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. _Gotta be quiet. The execution of plan A will start soon._ Hehehehehehe"

"What are you snickering about?" Kagome sounded irritated that he wouldn't tell her anything.

InuYasha walked to the back of the group and grabbed Kotouru by the arm, "Hey, let's talk," he looked back at Corai, "privately." Corai rolled her eyes and ran to the front to talk to Kagome and Sango. "_Plan A, talk him into leaving Corai alone._ Hey, buddy, so why are you so chummy with Corai?" InuYasha said in a soft voice so that Corai wouldn't hear.

"Chummy?"

"Yeah, you know, close, friendly. I don't like it."Kotouru's face became sort of shocked and apologetic.

"Umm…sorry?"

"Yeah, you should be, now just don't get too close with her, got it?"

Kotouru looked sad and hesitant, "Sure."

"_Hmmm. This worked better than I thought._" InuYasha smiled in triumph then went back to his usual place at the front of the line. Corai looked back at Kotouru and walked back there. Kotouru moved away when she got close. She looked confused, so they just walked together in silence.

*

That night, around the camp fire, erveryone except Kotouru and Corai were having a good time. Corai looked over at Kotouru, frowned and moved to sit right next to him. When he tried to move, she grabbed his arm and yelled, "Why are you avoiding me!" Everyone stopped and stared.

Kotouru just stared at her and then looked away, "I'm sorry for getting between you and InuYasha."

"Sorry? Who cares if you get in between him and me?"

"Aren't you two mates?"

Silence filed the camp site. COrai then burst out laughing at the same time as InuYasha.

"We're not mates, we're siblings. Haahahehe. What gave you that idea?" Kotouru looked over at InuYasha who was still laughing.

"Your…brother…told me to stay away from you so I assumed…" Corai's laughing face changed suddenly to anger.

"InuYasha?" She whirled her head around and grabbed InuYasha by the foot and flung him across the camp. "Next shed we come to, you and I are going to have a talk." She said grinding her teeth. InuYasha started crying,

"Noooooo. Anything but the shed."

"It's your own fault."

"Please I'll do anything."

"Then go to the shed."

"I meant anything but the shed."

"Well you didn't clarify. Now stop your whining and act your age."

*

A few days later (InuYasha was already punished), the group was settled down for the night. Corai was fast asleep because she had to transport everyone to the camp site due to a super strong demon and a whiff of the giant fox.

InuYasha was up for the first watch. He stood up at a familiar stench. "Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru came out of the brush and looked at InuYahsa who not only looked angry at his presence but annoyed at something else too.

"Who's that?" Sesshomaru asked pointing at Kotouru.

InuYasha frowned then looked away as he said, "Just the bastard who's making moves on Corai."

"Are you telling me that he is defiling Corai?"

"Yes, wait…what does defiling mean?"

"Nothing, so you cannot handle this?"

"I'm handling it!"

"I can see that."

"What's that supposed to mean?!!!"

"I'll handle this."

"WHAT?! I CAN HAND…"

Sesshomaru put a hand over his mouth. "You'll wake everybody up."

"I can handle it." InuYasha whipered.

"I don't think you'll be able to take care of him."

"And why is that?"

"He's still here, right next to Corai." Sesshomaru points over at the sleeping Corai and Kotouru. InuYasha goes stiff and starts to run over there, but Sesshomaru holds him back. "You'll wake her up. Follow me, we'll think of something."

*

"EH!! SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Corai looked around quickly, as if there was something else going on. Sesshomaru just sat there quietly.

"So…where's Rin and Jaken?"

"They're in a safe place."

"Well that doesn't help me at all. So what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. "*clears throat* eh hem… I said, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'" Corai yelled it right in his ear because he wouldn't answer her. He remained silent. "Fine! Be that way." She crossed her legs and sat down in a huff. Kagome crossed over to Corai and whispered something in her ear.

"Maybe he just missed you." Corai's ears perked up, and a sly grin crossed her face.

"Oh ho ho, is that so?" She turned her head around to look at Sesshomaru. He was still sitting on the ground and there was a bird on top of his head because he wasn't moving a muscle. "_That must be it_." She rubbed her hands together craftily. "Oh! Sesshomaru, this is Kotouru." As she said this she pulled Kotouru by the arm and placed him in front of her. Sesshomaru stood up sending the bird flying away. He was a little taller than Kotouru. When he was up all the way, he opened his eyes and glared down at Kotouru. Kotouru jumped at the power of the glare. "Don't worry about him, Kotouru, his face always looks like that." Corai stuck her tongue out at him."

"R…Really?" Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to kill Kotouru and that's what had Kotouru all shaken up. "Well, um… _I'm not good at these_, it's nice to meet you, Sesshomaru." Kotouru smiled awkwardly and bowed politely. Sesshomaru's glare didn't dissipate and Kotouru could feel his piercing eyes boring into the back of his head as he bowed. Kotouru stood up and stood there in awkward silence as Corai looked at Sesshomaru like she expected him to so the same.

After like 2 minutes of awkwardness, Corai jumped on Sesshomaru's back and pushed his head forward and said in a manly voice, "Nice to meet you, too, Kotouru." Sesshomaru shrugged her off and then went back to his spot on the ground. "Geez. Sorry, Kotouru. I don't know what his problem is." She shrugged and walked over to where he was sitting and began to complain about his horrible manners. InuYasha walked over to the shaken and confused Kotouru and patted him on the back.

"Well, he obviously doesn't like you very much. That expression was far harsher than the ones he gives me." InuYasha smiled and laughed. "_Maybe Sesshomaru will scare Kotouru off. Hehehehe._ And he always wants to kill me." Kotouru gets a look of concern on his face.

"Why does he hate you, InuYasha?"

"Oh, because I'm a half demon."

"Does Sesshomaru hate Corai then, since she is a half demon, too?"

"What? No,…He adores Corai, I think." InuYasha scratches his head. "I'm sure he does or he wouldn't be sitting there taking all the insults she throws at him."

"I see." Kotouru walks over to where Shippo and Kirara were and talked with Shippo while petting Kirara. InuYasha saw that Kotouru looked calmer than before.

"_Why isn't he running away?! Does he think that Corai will protect him, or does he think he can take Sesshomaru on? Why!??_" InuYasha contemplated other possibilities. "_I guess it's on to plan C_."

*

PLAN C:

Make Kotouru feel weak compared to InuYasha and Sesshomaru…

FAILED

PLAN D:

Make Kotouru look stupid in front of Corai so that Corai will say something mean.

FAILED

PLAN E-Z:

FAILED

*

"Why doesn't any of our plans work?" an exhausted InuYasha asked himself out loud. "WHY?!!!"

"I can tell you why." InuYasha and Sesshomaru both froze up at the sound of a very familiar, and annoyed, voice. They turned slowly around only to see Corai staring at them with hatred.

"YOU KNEW?!! THE WHOLE TIME?!!!"

"Yes, the only reason why I didn't stop you is because I wanted to see how far you would go, but I suggest you stop here, lest the next shed we come across be occupied with **two** whimpering puppies." The brothers recoiled back in fear. Corai stared at them harshly and then walked away in a huff.

"We're dead," InuYasha said in a distraught voice. "She might not punish us with the shed, but she'll find some other way to punish us. HEY!!! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!!!" Sesshomaru was walking away from the camp. He turned around and said,

"Away before I get punished." He turned around again only to find Corai standing in front of him.

"Oh, did I mention that I will not allow you to leave. Try and you might as well start picking out your gravestone now." *anime teardrop on Sesshomaru and InuYasha* Corai grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them to the camp site where the rest of the group was and flung them down to the ground and sat down in between them. *anime vein on Corai and wave of anger coming out* No one in the group dared to ask why Corai was upset due to the aura of discontent around her.

Later, InuYasha was getting hungry. He saw a roll and bent over to take it, but Corai held him back and gave him the look of death. He recoiled and immediately forgot his hunger, until his stomach growled again. *tears running down face* He looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him reach down to pick up a lizard, but Corai did the same to him, the only difference was that Sesshomaru kept his cool while InuYasha was losing it.

After a while, InuYasha was on the ground wasting away and Sesshomaru fell over from being so hungry yet he still had an expressionless face. Kagome then dared to go near Corai and her aura of deadliness.

"Corai? Umm… they'll waste away if you don't allow them to eat anything." Corai looked up slowly and Kagome recoiled in fear (her expression was indescribable). "Never mind, you do what you want to Corai….hahahahaha."

"Kagome,.." InuYasha looked at her with eyes that seem to say HELP ME!! Kagome looked at him with apologetic eyes. She was too scared to go near Corai again.

After four days of sitting in between her two brothers, Corai started to look a little weak even though she kept up her fierce temper and aura of anger. Kotouru finally stood up,

"Corai, you need to get some rest." At that moment she fainted and fell into a deep sleep. InuYasha hugged Kotouru around the legs,

"Thank you! Thank you, Kotouru. I approve of you."

"Sesshomaru looking a little bit weaker than normal nodded his head toward Kotouru as if he approved too."

"Wait," Kagome said, "This whole thing was about you two approving of Kotouru and Corai being together." A sly grin crossed her face, "So you do care for your sister, huh InuYasha?"

"What!? No, I approve of him traveling with us, _That's a good lie_."

"You expect me to buy that, InuYasha?" She poked him and giggled. Corai moved in her sleep and InuYasha recoiled.

"Hurry, give me something to eat before she wakes up." As InuYasha was gobbling some food that Kagome gave him, Sesshomaru started to leave. "Fwere oo fointh?" (Where you going?) InuYasha asked with his mouth full. Sesshomaru didn't answer and was soon gone.

*

"I'll forgive you for now, InuYasha." Corai said in a still upset tone.

"Thank you Corai." InuYasha was crying with relief.

"But I cannot forgive Sesshomaru; he left with out saying goodbye."

"Yeah, well good riddance." Corai smiled because she knew that though they made her mad, they worked together to accomplish something.

"I can't wait until we see them again."

"Yeah, yeah, now can we go look for Naraku?"

"Sure, InuYasha let's go."


	11. Corai’s Rival

(Side Story)

**Chapter 11**

**Corai's Rival**

"Why is it so hot?" Corai asked tying her jacket around her waste. InuYasha had his shirt off and Sango and Miroku were also trying to stay cool. Corai turned to look at Kotouru and blushed. She couldn't look at him because he looked so hot with out a shirt on and he was gleaming with sweat. They were traveling in the south when they got to a place where there was no rain for 6 months so it was really hot.

"Corai," InuYasha whined. "Can't you make like a cool breeze or something with your power?" InuYasha was crawling on the ground because he was so hot.

"I cannot because there is no cool air anywhere around here, so therefore, no cool breeze." InuYasha groaned and continued to complain about the heat. The sky was cloudless and there were no trees around so there was no shade, and they were running out of water.

"Where in this world is there an oasis of life?!!" Corai yelled to the sky. Just then, a demon ran towards with lightning speed and stopped in front of Corai.

"I can tell you where there's water." He was handsome and muscular but had a distrustful smile crossing his face. "If, you can beat me in a race. Any takers.?" Corai looked annoyed with his tone.

"I'll race you."

"Corai," InuYasha said grabbing her arm, "excuse us for a minute." InuYasha dragged her to the back of the group and talked to her using his mind. "_Are you crazy, he's hydrated and cool, you're hot and weak, and we're almost out of water._"

"_Give me the rest of the water and I'll race the guy._"

"_Didn't you see how fast he was? He was faster than Koga._"

"_I've always wanted to see if I could out run Koga, InuYasha, I can do this. Oh, and if I so lose I'll just follow him to where the water is._" InuYasha huffed a hesitant agreement, and gave her his water sack. She gulped it down and handed InuYasha her jacket and skirt. "Hold this. Ok, so if I beat you, you'll show us where the water is?"

"That is correct."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks." Corai knew he was telling the truth because of her true eyes. His name was Shuurai and he was muscular and wore tight fitting clothing, "_Probably to lessen air resistance when running_," Corai thought to herself. His orange hair was cut short for the same reason.

"OK! On your marks, get set, GO!" Kagome yelled to the two racers. Corai took off with so much force that the ground moved when she left it. It was like a huge explosion leaving a crater of dust and dry ground. When Shuurai left he didn't even kick up one speck of dust; he was so light on his feet. The group watched the two run around the giant prairie. The race was to a giant rock on the other side and back to the group.

"YEAH!!! KICK HIS ASS CORAI!! BEAT HIM BAD!!!" InuYasha was yelling at the top of his lungs. The two looked evenly matched, until…

(the racers)

Corai took off with as much speed as she could. Shuurai was running just as hard as she was and staying right with her. She gritted her teeth and tried to gain the lead.

"YEAH!!! KICK HIS ASS CORAI!! BEAT HIM BAD!!!" She rolled her eyes when she heard InuYasha yell at her.

"Heh, you're faster than I thought." Corai looked over at Shuurai only to see him snickering. "I guess I can give it my all now."  
"WHAT THE HELL!!?? You've been holding back this entire time?!!"

"Yes. You can forget about water, maybe before you race me next time you should gain a few inches, shorty." He laughed right out only to get a mouth full of dirt as Corai put on a huge amount of speed at that time. Shuurai, eyes wide, was shocked to see her touch the rock before him and run right past him toward the group. He frowned and turned right around and started putting on his full speed in order to catch up to her. But he couldn't. "_Why?_" He ran his hardest only to have to stop because she already one. "Good race." He grumbled while avoiding her eyes.

Corai turned around, sweat pouring off her face with a huge smile on her face. She started to walk towards him. She held out her hand in friendly gesture. He took it and once she had a firm grip she crushed his hand and turned his bones to powder. He screamed in pain. Corai didn't flinch, her smile was replaced with a straight line and her deceitful eyes were now brimming with anger. Corai pulled Shuurai into her fist which she planted right into his stomach. "Don't you EVER call _ME_ shorty again. Do you under stand?" Corai asked him slowly and deliberately as she continued to grind her fist into his abdomen, thus crushing some of his ribs in the process. She then turned him around in a quick movement, still holding onto his hand and pushed him forward. "Now, where was that water source?" Shuurai gasped as he tried to contain his emotion. He pointed a shaky finger toward the rock they raced to.

"It's about a few hundred yards behind that rock." He gasped again as Corai manipulated his arm which broke it.

"Great, but just to make sure, you're coming with us." Corai pushed him towards it, and the others followed a good distance away, because they knew when Corai is in a bad mood, you stay away.

When they got to the rock, Corai twisted his arm a bit more and continued to walk towards the supposed water source. After walking a few yards, Kotouru sniffed the air.

"I smell and hear water just up ahead.

"Wow, it looks like you were right after all." Even though Corai can tell if someone is telling the truth or not, she still wanted to do this because of the comment he made while racing.

"Now, let me go." Shuurai gasped as Corai twisted his broken arm again.

"Why? We're having so much fun." Corai said sarcastically with gritted teeth.

"Why the hell are you so mad?!!!" Shuurai yelled at her. Corai wiped spit off of her face as it started to turn red. InuYasha pushed the group back a little.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, #$$^." Corai continued like this for about 5 minutes. She then let Shuurai go and kicked him in the gut. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Shuurai fled. (enough said). "AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR UGLY MUG AGAIN!" Corai turned around and everyone flinched at her angry face. "What are you all staring at?" Everyone's eyes suddenly moved to different directions and started to say stuff like, "No… nothing… oh look…a bird… there's the spring." Corai looked at them and turned to walk towards the spring. The group all sighed with relief and followed Corai cautiously.


	12. One Thing the Fox is Good For

**Chapter 12**

**One Thing the Fox is Good For**

Miroku and Sango were walking at the head of the group when they stopped along with the rest of the group. A huge demonic aura was coming towards them.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you." Miroku said as he rubbed her butt.

"You mean protect my butt!!" Sango said slapping him.

"You just don't appreciate my care of you."

"Whatever." Sango threw her Boomerang Bone towards the large demon that came out of the brush and sliced it in half. "Now that that's taken care of." Sango turned around and slapped Miroku again just for the heck of it.

"Ahhh. The pain of Love." Corai laughed at hearing this as she and the rest of the group caught up with them.

"So, did you get it…" Corai kicked the dead demon to make sure it was completely dead.

"Oh, I got it all right." Sango said angrily as she looked at the hand mark on Miroku's face. Corai sighed.

"Shouldn't you two try to get along?"

"I try, it's just my beloved Sango won't open up to me."

"Well it's your fault that I get mad." Corai went in between them and told them to stop it and they walked in silence the rest of the trip to Kaede's village.

*

"Kaede!!! We're back!!!" Corai yelled out to the old priestess. Coari sat down in her hut and told about what happened while they were gone. Just then shrieks were heard in the village.

"DEMONS!!!"

"Corai and the others ran out and saw this demon that looked like a human. He had a girl in his arms and was looking her over, sniffing her in the process.

"HEY ASSHOLE!!! Let that girl go!!!" Corai yelled out as she ran towards him. He looked at her wide eyed and dropped the girl. The girl crawled away and Corai went to punch the demon, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a lock. He held her there and began to sniff her, but couldn't seem to find a scent. "Hey let me go!!" Corai couldn't move because of the way he held her there.

"Let go of her you son of a bitch!!" InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Kotouru out an arm in front of InuYasha so that he couldn't go forward.

"If you use the wind scar, you would end up hitting Corai. Let me handle this." Kotouru unsheathed his sword and began to walk slowly towards the demon and Corai.

"Kotouru?" Corai looked at him as if to say "_Help me_," and he moved forward slowly.

"BACK OFF!!! I've decided that this is my woman from now on!"

"WHAT??!!" Corai looked at the demon that was holding her. "Who ever said that I was going to be YOUR woman??!!!" Corai was getting really mad now. The demon smiled at her and then in a large flash of light, they were gone.

*

"Where the hell are we??!" Corai yelled when she saw what seemed to be the interior of an English medieval castle.

"This is my home, honey." Corai kicked him down and held him there with her foot.

"Don't 'honey' me." The demon grabbed her leg and flipped her around so that she was sitting in his lap.

"You're a feisty one, totally my type. My name is Yagami."

"LET. ME. GO." Corai said as she gritted her teeth and tried to loosen his grip on her.

"No can do, love. You're mine now."

"I never agreed to this!!!" Corai was fuming. Then she got an idea. "Let me go so that I can at least clean up after you so rudely dragged me away from my friends."  
"Anything you want, dear."

"Hold off on the 'dears' and such…please." Corai pouted and he let her go. She ran around a corner of the castle and there started to walk down a long hallway. Once she believed she was in the center of the castle, she took off her fuyoheki. "_They'll be able to smell me now, *sigh* but also that fox. Wait!!! The fox can destroy this place and then I can escape, I'm so smart._" Corai grinned to herself as she began pacing, waiting for the fox or her brother to show up.

"CORAI!!!!" That was InuYasha's voice. "_Finally_" Corai ran through the maze of hallways towards her brother's scent, wait… brothers'. Sesshomaru was here too. "_Great…this wasn't my plan at all_." Corai came to the greeting hall, seeing Yagami getting his ass kicked by her brothers and the rest. The ground started to shake right when Corai was about to call out to the group. "_Oh, great. I forgot about him._" The wall of the castle crumbled away at the weight of the great fox. Corai frowned, trying to hide her fear. She quickly put the fuyoheki back on and ran towards InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

"Let's get out of here, guys." Corai said grabbing onto their kimonos. By now she was shaking so violently that, InuYasha and Sesshomaru could feel it through their kimonos. Sesshomaru looked up at the great fox.

"Corai, did you purposely call me here?" The fox said menacingly. Sesshomaru pointed his Tokijin at the fox.

"Don't come any closer, dog."

"Dog. Hehehehe. I'm a powerful fox, and I will have that power of hers." Sesshomaru swung his sword down, using the dragon strike on the fox.

"That isn't going to work ya know." InuYasha said. The fox got up and shook off the dust that gathered on him, after his wound healed. Sesshomaru grabbed Corai and ran towards the exit. InuYasha grabbed Kagome and the others went on Kirara and ran out of the exit after Sesshomaru. The fox roared and began to run after them, but soon was lost because he could no longer smell Corai. He growled in frustration and ran over the hills to wait until he caught a whiff of Corai's scent next time.

After he left, a huge boulder moved out of the rubble as Sesshomaru lifted it off of the whole group. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Corai said as she and the others dusted themselves off.

"I can't believe I had to hide in a hole with _**him**_." InuYasha said in a annoyed voice.

"I only pulled you in because life would be boring with out you to fight every once in a while."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASS-HOLE??!!!" The two started to fist fight and Corai just watched, annoyed. After a while, Corai stepped between them and yelled,

"BREAK IT UP ALL READY!!!" The two stared at her as she held on to the collars of their kimonos. "Geez, why must you two always fight?!!" Corai sat down fuming and Kotouru sat down next to her.

"Calm down, Corai. You can't be mad forever." Corai smiled at Kotouru and seemed calmer already.

"Is it just me or does that guy really piss you off?" InuYasha whispered to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and they both glared at Kotouru. (Kotouru gets an anime teardrop)

"Well, that damn fox is good for one thing." Corai said laying down with her arms behind her head.

"What's that?" Kotouru asked.

"He can break through stone walls, and scare the crap out of perverted demons like Yagami." Corai smiled at everyone, not aware that they were all thinking, "_He scares the crap out of _**you **_too._"


	13. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Chapter 13**

**A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs. "Mom!!! Have you seen my camera?"

"Isn't it in the utility closet upstairs, Kagome?"

"I'll go check." Kagome ran up the stairs again and opened the closet. Sure enough, the digital camera was sitting at eye-level on the shelf. Kagome grabbed it and stuffed it in her backpack. "I'm going, Mom. I'll be back in about 2 weeks."

"Be safe dear." Her mom said as she hugged Kagome. Kagome ran out to the shed and jumped down the well. "_It's so nice to come home and leave when I please with out InYasha coming after a day to get me. Thanks again Corai._" Kagome thought as she clapped her hands together in a quick prayer.

Kagome flung her bag out of the well and climbed out. "There you are." She turned around and saw Corai sitting on top of InuYasha. Corai got up and went to help Kagome with her things. "You said you'd be back by noon today, we were getting worried."

"I wasn't the least bit worried." InuYasha said as he dusted himself off. Corai looked at Kagome and mouthed "_Yes he was,_" to Kagome. Kagome giggled and told Corai about her family and her school life while they walked back to Kaede's village.

*

"Eh? What is Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken doing here?" Kagome asked when she walked into Kaede's hut.

"It's a long story." Sango said and she started to tell it.

*

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Corai asked her brother who was on the ground sniffing it.

"Don't worry about him, Corai. He always has to get that close to the ground when the new moon comes around." Shippo said as he licked a lollipop.

"I see."

(That night)

"Dammit!!! Why at the most crucial times do I have to be human." InuYasha was storming around, kicking dirt and plants up. InuYasha then got up and walked into the woods.

"Ah, InuYasha, you shouldn't… that idiot, I'm going to make sure that he'll be okay." Corai got up and ran after him. "Hey InuYasha, you shouldn't go wandering around by yourself."

"Shut up, I can take care of myself." Corai frowned at him and sat down next to him.

"I feel useless when I turn fully human too. And I'm fully human for a longer period of time."

"You lose your demon powers too??!!"

"Yes, on the night when the star, Corai, comes out from behind the moon. And then the whole day after that."

"You're human for a whole day?"

"And sometimes longer." Corai smiled at her brother. "Feel any better?"

"I guess." The two of them just sat there for a while looking up at the sky. All of a sudden, Corai fell on InuYasha's shoulder. "What?" Corai didn't look to well, she looked fatigued and hot. Saia floated out of the sheath on her back.

"It seems like it is time."

"Time for what?"

"You have to go find Sesshomaru, because it's time for you to work with him and Corai together."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

*

"And then InuYasha came running back into the camp asking Kotouru if he could sniff out Sesshomaru for them so that they could work together," Sango finished up. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again.

"Well, this is perfect!!" she said with a smile. "I wanted to take some pictures when I got back." They all looked at her with confused looks as she took out a little silver box with black dots and squares all over it. "Smile InuYasha."

"Huh why…" there was a flash and Kagome looked at the picture on the screen. InuYasha looked so funny. Corai and Shippo were looking over her shoulder.

"WOW!! InuYasha's in the box." Shippo cried out in excitement. Kagome giggled. Corai was staring at the camera like it held some sort of secret.

"Um, Corai?" Kagome said.

"AHHHH!" Everyone jumped. "I get it now. It's a camera and it just captures your image like a mirror, but once you move away it stays. That makes sense." Corai nodded to herself a couple times.

"Um, Corai? How did you know all that?"

"I have true eyes, remember? I can see the truth in all things." Corai smiled. After the awkward silence that followed that was over, Kagome took some pictures of Corai with both InuYasha and Sesshomaru, Rin and Sesshomaru, Sango with Miroku, Corai with Kotouru (with Sesshomaru and InuYasha in the background with anime veins on their heads), and then she had Corai take a picture of her with InuYasha. Then she placed everyone in a certain place then placed the camera on a rock to put the timer on so that they can have a group shot.

"Smile everyone!!" Kagome said as she ran into place. *FLASH* Rin was on Sesshomaru's shoulders, Corai was in front of Kotouru, Shippo was on InuYasha's head, Sango was sitting on Kirara and so was Jaken, Miroku was sitting cross-legged in front of Kirara, and Kagome was on the side making a peace sign.

*

Kagome looked at the picture in her room. She just printed it out and it turned out very well. Kagome sighed and placed it in a picture frame to hang up in her room. Sota was looking at the other pictures she took and asking questions about Corai and Kotouru because Kagome didn't come home that often to tell him what happened.

"So, Corai is InuYasha's and Sesshomaru's sister? She looks just like them." Sota smiled as he continued to shuffle through the pile on the bed.

"Yes, and she's very strong too." Kagome smiled as she hung up the picture.

"Can I show my friends the pictures?" Sota looked up. Kagome whirled around.

"NO!! They might get suspicious or…"

"They might just think it's cosplay, sis."

"They might…. Oh what the heck, fine."

"Great!!! These pictures look somewhat like the cover of a book or what a book is about." Kagome watched her brother walk out of the room. "_That's a great idea!! Write a book about my adventures in the well. I have all of my diaries from when I first went down to now, I can do it!!_" Kagome was so excited and began to start right away.

* (Three days later)

Kagome was asleep in front of her laptop when she heard her alarm go off for school. She woke up with a start and screamed when she learned the time. She quickly put on her uniform and ran off to school.

*

sigh

Kagome walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"You look tired." Kagome whirled around to see Corai sitting in the window.

"Ho…ho…how??? How did you get here!!???"

"The same way you get here, through the well."

"Bbb…but, I thought only InuYasha and I could go through it."

"Ah no. You need good intentions and a piece of the shikon jewel shard to go through the well."

"Wait! Does that mean you have a jewel shard?"

"Actually I have three." Kagome looked at Corai, up and sown and all around.

"I don't sense anything." Corai pointed to her fuyoheki and sighed. "Oh. If InuYasha knew, he would…"

"I know. So what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm…_If Corai finds out that I'm writing a book about everything, would she like it or kill me?_ Oh, nothing really."

"You're lying."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!! But that does not mean I have to tell you anything." Kagome crossed her arms, waiting for Corai to begin torturing her with questions like "Why won't you tell me?" or "Tell me."

"Okay, I won't pry."

"Eh?!!" Kagome walked up to Corai and placed a hand on her forehead. "Funny, you don't seem to have a fever."

"Hey, I can be considerate once in a while." Corai said as she stuck her nose up in the air. Kagome giggled.

"So wait… If you're here, then who's watching InuYasha."

"Oh, I came to get you for InuYasha."

"What!!??"

"You see, he is very sick and I was wondering if you could bring back some of that medicine."

"How could you be so calm?!!!" Kagome ran out of the room and started throwing stuff from the medicine cabinet into her backpack. After running around the house Kagome came back into her room. "What are you sitting there for Corai? We have to go." Corai sat there stunned that a mere human could carry that backpack of Kagome's. Corai followed Kagome after awhile and they went down the well together.

*

"InuYasha!! Why aren't you on the floor gasping for air or something?"

"Why in hell would I be doing that?" Kagome thought a little then turned around to look at Corai.

"CORAI!!!!" (*anime vein*)

"What, think of it as a fast way to get you back." Corai smiled, unfased by Kagome's "inner demon."

"Corai what did you do?!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"I simply told her that you were very sick."

"What the hell?!!!"

"Well another reason was she wouldn't tell me what she was up to." Corai smiled and Kagome shivered. Corai was usually nice to be around, but when you made her upset, it's best to get far away.

"Kagome was up to something?" Shippo asked climbing on Corai's back.

"Yes." Everyone turned to stare at Kagome as if they expected her to tell them. (anime teardrop on Kagome)

"I won't tell you. It's a secret."

"Aww come on, tell us, Kagome." Rin said as she puppy eyed Kagome.

"No."

"Kagome sure is stubborn." Corai whispered to her brothers.

"You can say that again." InuYasha whispered back.


	14. hey guys!

Hey guys!!!! I'm starting the next chapter but after that, I'm out of ideas!! If you have any ideas for adventures that the group could go on, please tell me and I will consider it. If you think I should just end the story, please say so. Thanks!!


	15. Sibling Days

**Chapter 14**

**Sibling Days**

"Let's go!! Geez, humans walk too slowly." Corai grumbled as she and her brothers and Kotouru were way ahead of the group.

"Well we can't all be demons!" Kagome yelled back, annoyed. Corai just laughed and continued to walk. Kotouru after a while went to the back of the group to play with Shippo, the two were like brothers; they spent so much time together. Corai and her brothers were far ahead of the group by now and were walking through the forest.

Just then, a tiny little elf-like demon jumped out and said, "You have trespassed on my territory, now you must pay the consequence." The little demon threw powder up into the air and the three siblings breathed it in. Then he stomped on the ground and a huge hole appeared under them and they slid down a type of slide. Before she could fall all the way, Corai grabbed the edge of the hole, but the soil just broke off and sifted through her hands as she fell. They fell for what seemed miles before seeing a light and falling down to the ground, or was it up? They all landed on the ground and got the air knocked out of them. Corai slowly got up.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Corai was confused. The world looked so much bigger and she felt like no matter how many steps she took, it took far longer to reach a certain place. She looked at her body and screamed, then she looked at InuYasha and Sesshomaru and screamed again. "Yo…You're…" Corai choked when she heard her voice. They all looked like little kids. Corai looked like a very short four year old, InuYasha looked like a peeved 8 year old and Sesshomaru looked like a serious 12 year old. "What…" Corai coughed trying to get her now really high kid voice to sound like the adult she was inside. "What happened to us?" InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms like he normally does.

"Must've been that stuff the elf threw at us." InuYasha snorted. "But I think that look looks good on you, Corai." Corai glared at him and tried to run and punch him, but she only tripped over her awkward tiny feet.

"Dammit. Shut up InuYasha!" Corai said as she brushed the dirt off of her clothes which shrunk too. Then they heard a small cry and looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed to be having a break down. His hands were laced in his hair, squeezing his scalp as his eyes showed way too much fear. Corai and InuYasha were shocked and a little wierded out. This was a side of Sesshomaru that they never saw before. InuYasha laughed,

"I didn't think the 'great' Sesshomaru could freak out over something like this." Corai punched him but he didn't cry out in pain even though she used her full strength. "Oo, do that again Corai, it felt good." Corai pouted as she glared at her brother. Then she walked over to Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. A SLAP sounded throughout the woods as Corai started to yell.

"Pull yourself together Sesshomaru!!" Sesshomaru was slapped out of his shock and his usual cold expression took its place. Corai didn't like the idea that she had no strength, but she never got to be a kid this small, so was a little happy that this happened. "Okay…first we have to find the others." Corai said as she pondered their situation. As she paced back and forth, her foot caught on a twig and she fell flat on her face. InuYasha burst out in a fit of laughter. Corai glared at InuYasha but without demon strength and with the face of a four year old, Corai wasn't very threatening.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," InuYasha said while wiping the tears from his laughing fit away. "Can you smell anyone close by." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"When demons are younger, their abilities are clouded, I can't smell that far ahead, and you probably can only smell a few feet, and Corai probably has the nose of a human."

"Well sorry." Corai said in a sarcastic tone. Then Corai's eyes shot wide open. "I…I can't use my true eyes!"

"WHAT?!" InuYasha looked about ready to kill the next thing he saw. "Not only are we lost, we have no idea where to go!" InuYasha looked at his little sister. Sounga was taller than she was and was probably the reason for her clumsiness. "Corai, you must be utterly useless right now." Corai frowned at her brother as she stuck her tongue out at him. As the two continued to fight and insult each other, Sesshomaru clasped a hand over their mouths, suggesting that they be quiet. A young human couple walked past the bush that Sesshomaru pulled them into looking around for the young children's voices that they heard in the village at the foot of the hill they were on. Corai was looking at them when her nose twitched. "_Oh no_." ACHOOO! Corai fell out of the bush at the power of the sneeze, causing the human couple to look at her with shock and curiosity.

Corai looked up at them. InuYasha and Sesshomaru sighed as they came out of the bush. No use in hiding now. The man didn't seem afraid of the 3 demon children in front of them, but he didn't seem too excited either. The woman on the other hand ran to Corai to pick her up but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist before she could touch Corai. Sesshomaru threw the woman's hand away and frowned at her

"Filthy humans…" Corai ran up to Sesshomaru, playing the part of the shy four year old sister. Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha by the wrist and picked Corai up in one arm and began to walk away from the couple.

"Ah…wait…" The woman called out to them. "Do you need a place to sleep?" Sesshomaru looked at her with his piercing cold eyes and said,

"No." and he continued to walk away. Then the sound of a hungry stomach was heard and InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at Corai. She smiled.

"Sorry."

*

(Back at the couple's home)

"This is really good!" Corai said as she stuffed stew down her throat. InuYasha was stuffing his face and making a mess while Sesshomaru just sat in the corner of the hut looking annoyed. "Won't you eat Sesshomaru?" Corai said holding out a bowl to him.

"I don't eat human food." Corai looked annoyed.

"Eat it Sesshomaru, what you normally eat is disgusting lizards and other nasty things." Corai thrust the bowl into Sesshomaru's hands and gave him chopsticks. "Now eat." Corai said demandingly. Sesshomaru looked at the stew and everyone in the tiny room was looking at him. He frowned and threw the bowl on the ground and walked out of the room to the trees in the back. Corai frowned as her eyes followed him out the door. "I'm so sorry." Corai said bowing to the couple and she began to run out the door Sesshomaru did.

When she got outside, she fell off the step and was about to land on her face when Sesshomaru caught her and placed her on his lap. "That was really rude Sesshomaru. Why don't you ever eat with us? Geez, you're like a wild animal." Corai pouted and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just stared at her. Corai looked so helpless as a four year old. He didn't want her to get hurt at all.

"We have to find the others." Sesshomaru picked her up and went back inside to get InuYasha who was still scarfing down food. He grabbed InuYasha by the scruff of the neck and dragged him away while he was still eating.

"Bye bye." Corai said over Sesshomaru's shoulder to the couple.

*

"That was some good food." InuYasha smiled as he walked next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was still carrying Corai because her little feet were still awkward and slow.

"Do you have any idea where we are Sesshomaru?" Corai asked looking at her brother.

"We are in the northern mountains; if we keep traveling south we'll meet up with the others."

"Wo, how did you know that?"

"The smell of the air."

"Oh." InuYasha said as he sniffed. "You're right; it does smell like the northern mountains." They walked together in silence for a while after that. Then Sesshomaru stopped, sniffing the air. He placed Corai in some bushes and then threw InuYasha next to her. InuYasha started to sniff the air too. "A demon." Corai gasped and began to crawl out of the bush but Sesshomaru held up a hand.

"No, you stay there."

"But…"

"Stay." Corai frowned, then she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into the bush and held InuYasha and Sesshomaru close to her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he couldn't smell InuYasha next to him. The Fuyoheki was covering their scents too. A demon walked in front of the bush. Only the feet could be seen. They heard the demon sniff the air and sigh.

"Where are they?" Corai's eyes grew with recognition. She dropped her brothers and ran out of the bush and grabbed onto the leg of the demon.

"Kotouru!" She cried, relieved that someone could help them. Kotouru looked at the little girl attached to his leg. He looked about ready to faint.

"C…Corai?"

"You've got to help us find this little elf demon, Kotouru. He turned all of us into kids."

"You mean…" Kotouru looked at the bushes and InuYasha and Sesshomaru walked out. Kotouru stared at the two children that resembled Corai's brothers.

"Kotouru! Did you find them?!" A male voice sounded through the trees. Miroku walked into the view of the four demons. As he looked at the three siblings, looking like children, he snorted, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Miroku?" Sango asked as she, Shippo and Kagome walked into the clearing. When they saw the children they all burst out laughing too. Kotouru was the only one who was too shocked for laughing. Rin and Jaken then came around the corner and Rin started to giggle uncontrollably like the others while Jaken acted more like Kotouru.

"Kagome! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Kagome just laughed harder at InuYasha's high 8 year old voice.

"Guys this is serious!" Corai yelled. But the group laughed at her voice too. After that Sesshomaru dared not speak. "SHUT UP!!!!" Everyone looked at Corai, *anime veins* as she frowned at them. "We have to find the elf demon that turned us into kids so that we can change back." The group looked at them and nodded.

*

"Little elf, come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Um…Corai. If you say that but with that expression, I doubt he'll come out." Kagome said with an anime teardrop. Corai looked so angry that she looked angry even when she smiled.

"What do you want?" A voice yelled from behind a tree. The little elf came out looking annoyed.  
"You little pipsqueak!! Change us back now!" Corai yelled at the demon.

"Hmmm, last I checked, I wasn't the pipsqueak." He said looking at Corai. Corai grabbed him by the throat and started shaking him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!!!! CHANGE US BACK DAMMIT!!!!" The little elf was able to choke out an ok while Corai was torturing him. After gaining his breath, he took out a handful of powder and threw it over the three siblings. They started to grow and then they were back to normal. "I'm big again" Corai said while those tears came out of her eyes and InuYasha's. The elf then mumbled something to himself. "What was that?" Corai said with an anime vein.

"You're not that much bigger." The anime vein grew larger and she stomped on the elf and started chasing him around as he ran away from a stronger angrier Corai.

*

"Well, I hope that never happens again." InuYasha said as the group walked through the woods.


End file.
